


Tutoring The Bully

by FidelisBast39



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Gay Sex, Geeky, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Content, Smut, apps, dilemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is the smartest kid in class. Thomas was the jock and as well the bully. Newt got a job to tutor Thomas. What will happen?</p><p>*Ratings may change.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened At School

Newt opens his locker. He searched for his books before going home. He found the books and closed the locker. He walked to the door only to be stopped by four boys. The jocks. Standing in the front was a tall brown haired boy. Thomas.

'Hold on BG' he said. 

'What do you want?' Newt grunted.

'Come with us BG'

'What did I do again? And stop calling me BG'

'Just come.'

'No way. I'm going home' Newt said as he tried to get pass the jocks.

Two of them held his arms. He tried to breakaway but no luck.

'Let me go! You bloody little!' Newt cursed

'Bring him.'

The boys pulled Newt through the hallway until they stopped at the gym. They released Newt and sat him on the bench. He stood up but was stopped by Thomas.

'Sit. Stay' Thomas commanded.

'Woof.' Newt said, gesturing like a dog.

'Good boy.' Thomas said as he patted Newt's head.

'I'm not a dog.' 

'Yeah, yeah.'

'What do you want?'

'I.. Umm..' Thomas said, nervously. 'I just..'

'You just what?'

'I just..' Thomas said as he leaned closer to Newt. He pulled Newt's head and their lips crashed to each other.

Newt didn't retreat. He went on with the kiss. He felt the taste of Thomas's lips. 

Sadly Thomas ruined the moment. During the kiss he farted. Newt quickly pulled away as he heard the sound.

'Did you just?' he smirked.

'N-No! I didn't!' Thomas said, his face blushing.

'Yes you did! You just farted!' Newt laughed.

'No! I didn't!'

-Thomas!-

-Thomas!-

-Thomas!-

Thomas woke up from the dream. He screamed. 'I did not fart Newt!'

'Thankyou for sharing with us.' the teacher said.

'What?' He looked around. He was in the classroom. The whole class was looking at him, including Newt. His face went red as he saw Newt's questioning face. He quickly hid his face behind his hands.

The teacher went back to teaching. Ben who was sitting behind him threw a crumpled paper to him. He looked at the paper and opened it.

-Dreaming about Newt again huh?-

Thomas teared a paper from his book, he took his pen and wrote. -I don't know. What do you think?-. He crumpled the paper and threw it to Ben.

Ben quickly opened the paper and read it. He wrote a reply and threw it to Thomas who quickly opened and read it.

-He's looking at you-

Thomas put down the paper and turned his head to see Newt. Newt was looking at him, frowning. When he realized he was caught saring at Thomas he looked away.

Thomas smiled looking at Newt's behavior. He was smiling like he was in heaven he didn't realized the new paper in his desk. He opened it and read.

-You're smiling, where are you flying to mister? When are you going to ask him out dude?-

He quickly wrote the reply.

-Not today. He doesn't like me man. I bullied him since he got in here. He hates me-

He threw it to Ben. But was surprised when he heard a cough. From the teacher.

'Thomas. Ben. Come forward.'

'Oh great.' Thomas growled.

The two stood up and walked to the front of the class. Newt looked at Thomas. 

'Would you mind telling me what you were doing back there?'

'Uh..' the boys said.

'Let me see the paper.' 

Ben gave the paper to the teacher. He read the message. 'Not today. He doesn't like me man. I bullied him since he got in here. He hates me'. He looked at Thomas, raising an eyebrow. He walked closer to Thomas and whispered. 'You're gay?'

Thomas shifted uncomfortably as the question hit him. He just nodded. 

'Is this about Newt?' The teacher asked again.

Thomas's face became red as he heard the question. He froze unable to speak a word.

'I'll take that as a yes.' the teacher said. He looked at Thomas and Ben for a second. 'You two may go back to your seats.'

The two went back to their seats and looked at the teacher. Well that's weird. 

'Thomas. I see your grades keep going down. If you keep on like that you're going out of basketball.' The teacher said. 'And to avoid that. You'll need a tutor. Newt Greenie!'

Newt looked at the teacher, his eyes widened. 'M-Me?' 

'Yes you.' The teacher said. 'You'll tutor Thomas and help his grades up. If you succeedI'll give you A's for two months.'

The class shouted something that went 'What the hell?!' and 'Why him?'

Thomas's face became red as he heard the announcement. He was going to be tutored by Newt Greenie.

'Shush!' the teacher shouted. 'I chose Newt because he has the highest grades in this class! So it won't make a difference if I gave him A's for two months!'

The teacher looked at Thomas and gave him a wink. Thomas just looked at him in disbelief.

The class only looked at the teacher. And the bell that ended the school rang.Newt kept sitting on his chair still surprised. 

\- N-No! I'm dead! - he thought to himself.

Thomas walked to him and grinned. 'Guess we'll be spending much more time together blondie.'

Newt just looked at him. He frowned. 'Yay.' he said. 'Like I'm looking forward to it'

'Oh come on blondie. Be nice' Ben said.

'Name one time you jocks have ever been nice to me?'

'Well.. We..' Ben said. 'Uhh..'

'That's what I thought.' Newt said as he stood up and walked away.

'Wait! Newt!' Thomas called.

Newt looked at Thomas. 'Did you just call me? By my name?'

'Yeah blondie. So where will it be?'

'What?'

'You know.. The tutoring.'

Newt sighed. 'Your house?'

'Okay. When?'

'I only can come in mondays and wednesday. Sunday.. Maybe I could but I can't promise it.'

'So.. Monday and wednesday. That means starting tomorrow.'

'Yeah..'

'Okay. See you tomorrow then blondie.' Thomas said as he smacked Newt's butt. Then he gave him a wedgie.

'Shit! Stop that!' Newt growled. He threw his hands and gave Thomas a slap in the face.

'Ow..' Thomas said, but he smiled. 'That didn't hurt.'

'Ugh! Whatever!' Newt grunted before leaving the class.

Thomas just smiled as he saw Newt leaving the class.

'You.. My friend.' Ben said. 'Got no skills.'

'What the fuck Ben?!'

'Are you trying to make him like you or avoid you dumbass'

'Well I..'

'Stupid.

'Hey!'

The two went out of class and went out of the school continuing their yelling.


	2. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at Newt's home. After school.

Newt walked inside the house. His mom greeted him and offered him lunch. Unfortunately he wasn't hungry. He's to busy with the whole shananigan that happened in school. 

He went up to his room and threw his bag. He opened his phone, he looked at the gallery. He looked at Thomas's pictures.

'Even though you bullied me ever since I came here I still love you..' Newt muttered 'Damn! Why are you irresistable!'

He threw his phone away. He laid on his bed. 'Thomas..' He whispered to himself. 'Ugh!' He took his bag and took the books out, he threw it one by one.

'Newt? Honey? Are you okay?' 

Newt looked at the door. He didn't realize his mother was standing there before she spoke.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing mom.. I'm just a little pissed off.' Newt said. Newt kept quiet for a second. 'Mommy?'

'Yes Newt?'

'How was your first love?'

Newt's mother looked at her son, she skiled and started brushing Newt's hair. 'It was painfull.. It was tragic.. It was a disaster.'

Newt looked at his mother. His heartbeat became faster. What if.. What if.. That happens to him too. He will suffer the pain the agony..

'But was also magical.'

Newt stared at his mother. His eyes full of hope. Magical. Butterflies flied in his stomach, his heart beating hard. 'Really mommy?'

'Yes it is..' Newt's mother said. 'And don't worry.. You'll soon find love'

She walked out of the room and closed the door. Newt's jaw was open. Can it? Will it? He really hoped so.

He grabbed his diary and started to write.  
-  
Hey.. It's me again.. Okay.. So mom just gave me this talk about first love.. She said it was painful, tragic and blah blah blah. I really hope I won't suffer it. But mommy said it was magical too. 

I couldn't imagine me and Thomas holding hands and going to a date. That seems too impossible. But I like him.. Maybe I love him? Damn this bloody feeling. 

At school I was assigned to be Thomas's tutor because his grades are sooo bad. I just want this to over soon. I like him.. I want to spend time with him.. But he's a jock! He always bully the smart kids, the geeks. And I hate that! But the way he bullies me gets me nervous. Because we always ended up with pinning me on the wall. His face only a few centimeters away. I could even feel his breath! Oh that foul smell.. I know what your thinking. But I just think it's hot. 

And I think he tried to be flirty with me back there? With that asking question and all of the sudden calling me Newt instead of blondie. My hair is blond so what? That doesn't mean you could call me blondy!

So.. Tomorrow I'm going to start tutoring Thomas.. My heart is beating already. I can't wait for it but I couldn't wait for it to be over. I'll just have to hope he wont hurt me while we do the tutoring.  
-

Newt closed his diary and hid it. He picked up his phone. He looked again at Thomas's picture. The one he was wearing the basketball team's clothes and holding a ball. Newt's face became red and he started to smile.

Well until there was something.. He heard a knock on the window. He walked towards the window and opened it. Guess what he sees. Thomas. Sitting on a tree.

Newt opened his window and looked at Thomas. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was thinking.. Umm maybe we can have a walk just the two of us?'

Newt looked at Thomas questioning. 'Is this one of your bullying tricks? Cause I'm not falling for it.'

'N-No! I swear!'

'If I go.. If you dare pull a trick or prank or whatever fuck you'll give me I swear I'll make sure you drop out of basketball.'

'Promise I won't do anything to you. Just come out already!'

Newt grabbed his jacket and went down. He went out and see Thomas on his motorcycle.

'I thought you said a walk?'

'On the motorcycle I mean'

Newt looked at him. He gave him a slight smile and get on the motorcycle. Thomas started the engine and they began to go.

Thomas was driving quite fast. Newt got no choice except to hold Thomas so he doesn't fall off.

'So where are you taking me?' Newt asked.

'What?' Thomas pretended.

'Where are you taking me?'

'Whatt??'

'I said where are you taking me?!'

'You know I already heard you the first time.'

'Whatever Tommy.'

'Tommy? No one has ever called me that.' 

Newt blushed. Shit that was supossed to be a cute name for Thomas if he was talking to his friends about him.

'Whatever. Where are we going?'

'You'll see.' Thomas smiled as they ride the motorcycle on the streets. The wind hit them and it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter. And sorry if you think it's boring..
> 
> Leave me kudos, comments, and thoughts!


	3. What Happened On Our First Date? Is It A First Date? IDK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas went to a restaurant.. Well this might be an awkward first date (not official).

Newt held on to Thomas as he picked up speed. The motorcycle went faster through the streets. The wind was blowing Newt's hair. Until they stoped.. In front of a restaurant? 

'We're here.' Thomas said as he put on the brakes of the motorcycle. 

Newt looked at the restaurant, bloody hell it was big, it could e a 3 star restaurant. They went inside and Newt's eyes widened.

'Why are we in a restaurant?' Newt asked as they walked to a table.

Thomas just smiled at Newt as he pulled a chair for Newt, which made the blond blush. Newt sat down and Thomas pushed the chair back in. Thomas was acting like a gentleman. A bloody gentleman. 

A waiter came to their table and gave them the menu. 'Are you ready to order?'

'Yes. I'll have the beef cordon bleu' Thomas said. 'And coke!'

Newt looked at the menu. He was confused. He didn't know what to pick. 

'Uhm..' Newt cleared his throat. 'What would you recommend?'

The waiter made a thinking look and replied. 'Well.. The Salmon steak is one of the chef's recommendation.'

'Okay. I'll have that.'

'And your drink?'

'Lemon tea.' Newt said. He looked at Thomas and saw the brunette was in the middle of staring at him. 

'Is that it?' The waiter asked.

'Yes.' 

'Okay. Let me know if you need anything.' The waiter said before she walked away.

Newt looked at Thomas again. 'You're staring.' Newt said softly.

'Oh.. Sorry' Thomas said but he didn't look away.

'So.. Why are we here? In a restaurant?'

'Well I thought it would be perfect for our first da.. I mean to get to know each other!' Thomas said.

Newt's eyes widened. 'Did you just said..?'

'No I didn't' 

'You did!'

'No!' Thomas said as he slammed the table. A few of the customers turned to see what's all the commotion about. 'Well this is awkward.'

'Tell me about it.' Newt said, rolling his eyes.

'Why don't you tell me about you?'

'Why do you need to know?'

'Just curious..'

Newt looked at Thomas' eyes. He's really telling the truth.. Newt took a deep breath before telling Thomas about him. He told Thomas all about him (well not all of it). He just told Thomas his birthday, his goals, his dream college, his favorite things which was novels. 

'So your birthday is in two weeks, you love novels, you want to go to Stanford, and you want to be an author someday?' Thomas said. He gave Newt a grin. 'Interesting..'

'So how about you tell me about yourself?' Newt asked back.

Thomas told Newt about his family, his dream career and his love life.

'You don't know how much I hated dating her! She's such a bloody grunch!' Thomas yelled.

Newt's heart broke. Oh course he's straight, how could he hope for someone as pefect as Thomas to be gay?. 

'Oh.. That's too bad.' Newt said, trying to hide his pain. And with that the waitress came with the food. 'Here comes our food.'

The waitress put the foods on the table plus one extra order. A spaghetti. The two boys looked at the spaghetti then at the waitress.

'We didn't order this.' Newt said.

'That's special from out chef for the two of you.'

'What?' The two boys said altogether.

'Enjoy.' The waitress smirked before leaving.

'What the bloody hell was that? Are we getting punk'd?' Newt said. He looked around to search for hidden cameras but didn't found any.

'No idea.'

'Well then let's just eat.'

'Good idea.'

The two boys ate in silence. Newt was eating slowly, he looked at Thomas once in a while. Thomas did too. But he ate too fast, his face was a mess. There were barbecue sauce all over his cheeks. Newt just giggled as he looked at Thomas.

'What?' Thomas asked.

'You got a..' Newt said as he pointed Thomas' cheeks.

'Oh shit.' Thomas said, he tried to wipe the sauce but it only spread around.

Newt took a napkin. 'Let me get that.' He said as he wiped the barbecue sauce with the napkin. 'There you go.' he smiled.

'Thanks..' Thomas blushed.

'Yeah..' Newt said. -Oh my bloody god! Tell me I just did that?- Newt thought to himself. He pibched his arm to make sure he was awake. -Bloody hell! I'm awake!-

They went back to eating after shooting awkward glances to each other. They were finished, they took a sip of their drink and brought the spaghetti to the middle of the table.

The each took a fork and took a few of the spaghettis into their mouths. They chewed and felt the flavour bursting into their mouths. They took another fork-full of spaghettis and put it in their mouth. One of the spaghetti was longer they had to stand up to eat it. (Their eyes were closed on the second time). They kept leaning closer without recognizing they were only a few inches away. 

Newt and Thomas felt a warm soft thing on their lips. They opened their eyes. Then they realized their lips had touched. Newt backed away and covered his mouth with his hands, he was blushing a bright red. While Thomas kept smiling as he looked at Newt's reaction.

-Oh bloody shit! I just kissed Thomas!- Newt thought. -This is bad!!-

'So.. Uh..' Thomas said, breaking the awkward silence.

'Please don't talk about it.' Newt said, his face still blushing.

'Okay.' Thomas said. 'Shall we continue eating?'

Newt nodded and took his fork and carefully took an amount of spaghettis to make sure they won't kiss again. They ate the spaghetti until it was gone. All gone. They called the waiter for the bill.

Thomas and Newt just looked at each other, blushing. As the waitress came back they paid the bill.

Outside.. Thomas started his motorcycle and Newt sat behind him. The motorcycle started to move. Then they were driving through the streets again. Newt didn't held on to Thomas this time. He felt his heart pumping hard from what just happened in the restaurant. 

When they meet a speed bump Newt jumped in surprise, he almost fell.

'Newt? You okay?' Thomas asked.

'Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.'

'Wrap your hands around me.'

'What?' Newt asked.

'Wrap your hands around me, I don't want you to fall down.' Thomas said.

-Oh my bloody god he's acting weird- Newt thought but he wrapped his hands around Thomas anyway. Then they arrived at Newt's house.

Newt got off the motorcycle and looked at Thomas. 'So.. Uh.. I got a great time..'

'Me too..'

'Uhh so.. Bye?'

'Yeah.. See you at school.'

Newt gave Thomas one last smile before he head back into his house. Thomas.. Instead of going away with his motorcycle took his handphone and took a picture of Newt walking back into his house. The picture which he will keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward datess, taking a photo and cherrishing it omg I'm going to heaven XD
> 
> Leave me kudos, comments and thoughts!! <3


	4. I Thought We Had Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens at school the day after the 'first date'. Thomas did something.. And Newt was not pleased.

The next morning. At school.

Newt walked around the hallways happily. He even skipped like a happy little girl. Well.. He is happy. Maybe today will be a better day. Maybe from now on He could life his school live in peace. Or.. Maybe not..

He was skipping his way to Advanced Algebra until two big muscled jocks appeared in front of him. Alby and Gally.

"Where you going blondie?" Alby asked. "Looks like you're having a good day"

"Get away from me ya shanks" Newt growled.

Gally's fist flew and hit Newt's face. The blond fell down. He felt blood leaking from his nose. "Shut up bitch. Who do you fucking think you are? Calling us names using your bitchy brittish accent?"

Newt raised his arm to hold off Gally's next punch. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact. But he felt nothing, he only heard gruntings. As he opened up his eyes he saw Minho holding off Alby and kicked Gally in the stomach. 

Wheninho ginished off the two jocks he ran to Newt who was laying on the ground almost unconscious. 

"Oh my shucking god! Are you okay?!" Minho said, his voice full of concern. "What a stupid thing to say! Of course you're not okay!"

He carried Newt to his back and brought Newt to the school infirmary. 

"I'm fine. You don't need to bring me here." Newt said weakly.

"Hell no. Those klunk heads hurt you bad, you need to rest for now."

"Minho please. I'm late for class" Newt said as he tried to walk his way to the door. But Minho grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No. You're staying here. Wether you like it or not."

Newt rolled his eyes and gave up. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

/break/

Newt opened his eyes and saw Minho was still there looking at him. He looked at the clock. It's already lunch time.

"Did you stay here the whole time?" Newt asked while yawning.

Minho nodded and walked towards Newt. "You feeling okay? Would you like to grab some lunch?"

The blond nodded and got off the bed. Minho held his arm the whole time. As if if he let go, Newt would be punched to death. They went to the cafeteria and went to their usual table with Teresa and Brenda. 

"Hey guys!" Brenda said. "Newt! Why weren't you in advanced algebra this morning? There's a lot of notes and homework." 

"He got hit by Alby and Gally." Minho explained. "I force him to stay in the infirmary until he was feeling better."

"So that's why you weren't at History this morning" Teresa chuckled. "Too busy taking care of Newt eh?". She gave Minho a smirk before getting back at her lunch.

They ate their lunch in silence. They only talked for a bit. 

After they finished their lunch they went on their seperate ways. Newt went to his locker to take his Biology books. He closed the locker and walked quickly to the Biology lab.

As he arrived at the Biology lab four jocks surrounded him. Frypan, Winston, Alby and Gally. Alby and Gally were bandaged on their scars they got from Minho.

They pushed Newt to the wall and pinned him down. Newt felt his heartbeat quicken. He knew he's dead. He's going to be punched to death this time. Newt looked away from the jocks and saw Thomas, he was looking at him. His face without expression. 

Newt's heart broke. He thought he could be friends with Thomas but fuck that. Guess they won't be. 

Newt closed his eyes as he waited for te end. Which didn't happen. Once again Minho came to save his life. He put the jocks down one by one. Then wrapped his arms around Newt.

"From this time you're not leaving my sight!" Minho yelled.

Newt's tears leaked out as he leaned at Minho's chest.

"Now now.. Don't cry.. I'm here.. You're safe now.." Minho whispered on Newt's ear.

The crying slowed down and the blond wrapped his arms around Minho. 

/Break/

Thomas on the other side saw hat happened. He saw the jocks who were goibg to hurt Newt. But he couldn't do anything. He just looked at them. That's when Minho came and brought the jocks down. Then he hugged Newt.. The Newt Thomas loved..

Thomas's heart broke into tiny pieces as he saw the scene. Newt wrapped in Minho's arm leaning on his shoulder and returning the hug. It hurts too much. Maybe.. Maybe he should forget about Newt. Maybe he should move on..

/break/

Newt went in the Biology lab and sat down. Minho right next to him. There was almost no distance between them. Newt's arm was still held by Minho.

Thomas sat on the back with Ben. He saw the hand touching and holding. It breaks Thomas's heart even more. 

The lesson kept going on. The teacher explained them about the reproductives of plants and animals which was really easy for Newt. All of it got into his brain in just a matter of seconds. Then it came to a pop quiz. Newt answered it easily and gave the sheet to the teacher. 

At the end of school Newt was still holding hands with Minho. Even though they were not dating he felt like he needed it. Not just for protection but for comfort too.

Newt and Minho went to the school parking lot and waited for Thomas there. As soon as Thomas arrived Minho let go of Newt's hand and gave Thomas a sinister look. 

Newt didn't want to be left alone with Thomas after all that happened there. It was too painfull. 

"So... Are you ready to go?" Thomas daid all of the sudden.

"Sure, whatever" Newt said sarcastially.

Thomas felt his heart ache. He thought he needed to say something but he fought the urge.

"You done daydreaming?" Newt said.

"I wasn't daydreaming" 

"Sure, sure I don't bloody care."

Thomas went to his motorcycle followed by Newt. He started the motorcycle and Newt went on. Then they went to Thomas's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's a lot of misstype. I hate typing using my phone :|
> 
> Leave me kudos, comments and thoughts! 
> 
> And please if you guys think there's something that should be improved don't hesitate!


	5. Let Me Go..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umh.. This chapt is kinda depressing.. So I hope you're getting through it just fine .-.

They went to Thomas's house and quickly went to Thomas's room. 

Newt tossed his bag near Thomas's bed and searched for his books. "Which subject?" He asked as he searched.

Thomas looked at Newt but kept quiet.

"Can't you speak? Which subject do you need tutoring today?" Newt said his tone getting harsher as he turned to see Thomas.

"Umm.. Physics" Thomas replied. 

"Physics it is" Newt mumbled as he took out his physics book. "Which one?"

"Uhh.. The Solar System" Thomas said nervously.

"What?" Newt eyed him, well the solar system is like the easiest subject in Physics so that's kind of weird. "Are you kidding me? Really Tommy? The solar system? It's not that hard"

"No one has a brain as good as you Newt" Thomas replied.

"Good that." Newt replied "Well the solar system's area is about more than 100 billion galaxy. Our solar system is one of the member of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Okay?" Thomas said. He wanted to keep hearing Newt teaching even though it didn't get into his mind at all. His geeky way of teaching is attracting Thomas. Somehow Thomas found himself lost in his own world.

"Tommy? For real? Are you even listening?" Newt said. "You weren't."

"I'm totally listening!" 

"Yeahh your face said you're listening but your eyes said you weren't."

"No I wasn't"

"Whatevs. If you're out of the team it's not my fault anyway."

Thomas kept quiet. How could Newt be this mean? He's usually nice, kind, gentle.. Unlike this..

"Anyway.." Newt continued as he flipped the pages "The Solar System consist of the Sun as the center surrounded by eight planets, asteroids, comets and meteoroids.."

"Newt?" Thomas suddenly said. 

Newt looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're angry at me.. I don't understand why.."

Newt's questioning look quickly turned into a frown. "Think about it yourself."

"Please Newt.."

"I said think it yourself!" Newt shouted. He looked the hurt expression on Thomas's face. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Thomas stood up and went out of the room. Newt held his heart to endure the pain. -He was the one who did this. He's the one playing my feelings.- Newt thought to himself. He couldn't help it. The ache hurts too much. He opened up his bag and pick up his cutter.

/break/

"Newt? Are you still here?" Thomas said as he opened the door only to see Newt's left arm covered in blood. "Newt?!" He shouted as he ran to Newt's side.

Newt didn't respond. All he stare was nothing. 

"No Newt please!" Thomas cried as he pulled Newt into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I know why you treated me that way. I know I was wrong. But please Newt!"

Thomas tightened his wrap. "This is all my fault! If I had stop those bullies. Newt.. Newt!! Please say something!"

At first it was silence but then.. "There's nothing left for you to say. Sorry it's too late." Newt whispered.

"No! Newt please! I need you! You can't leave me!" Thomas sobbed. "I.. I shucking love you Newton.."

Newt's mouth slammed shut. He loves this boy too.. But after what he did.. It seems like it's better to let go.. "Please Tommy.. Don't say that. Let's just get back to studying." 

"No."

"What?"

"No. We're done studying for today. I won't let you tutor me like this." Thomas's voice shook. 

"But your grades.."

"I don't give a fuck if my grades went bad. I don't care if I drop out of the basketball team. If it means you not leaving me."

"Tommy please.. Don't say that.. I don't know if it will work.. After what you did.. I don't know.." Newt said quietly.

Thomas looked at Newt. His tears leaking out. 

"Let me go Thomas.." 

"I can't.. I won't.."

"Tommy.."

"Please Newt.. Please.. Don't make me let go.."

"I have to.." Newt cleared his throat. "I think I should go.."

"Newt please don't.."

"Goodbye Tommy.. See you in school." He said as he stood up and went out the room.

He walked through the living room and the porch until he was on the street. "Newt!" A voice called. He turned his head to see Thomas running towards him.

"Go back home Tommy." Newt said.

"But.."

"What?"

Thomas pulled Newt for a kiss on the lips. It happened all of the sudden, Newt needed time to process. When Thomas pulled out Newt looked at him and frowned.

His hand flew to Thomas's left cheek. "I thought I said I don't want you to keep holding on! Let me go Thomas!"

And with that Newt ran away as fast as he could through the houses and away from Thomas's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I can't think about anyway to make it longer. But I promise the next chapt will be much longer!


	6. Remember The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the last chapter .-. I was in a depressed state when I was writing it and I swear I was in the middle of cutting myself..

Newt ran away through the houses until he arrived at a park. His tears was leaking out.. He walked around the park until he found an empty park bench and sat down. 

"Stupid.. I'm stupid.. Just because of one boy I slit my hand." He whispered to himself. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!"

Newt held his chest as to hold on the pain. His tears trickling down.. "Just like the last time.. He'll play with my feelings.. I thought I'd stop with the cutting.. I thought he was the one.. He did apologized to me.. N-no.. He's not the one. I.. I can't go back to this.."

Newt kept thinking about it he didn't even realize that Minho was actually in the park too.. He didn't realize Minho walking towards him..

"Newt? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Thomas's house?" The Asian boy asked.

"Don't say his name!" Newt shouted. He didn't care if people were staring. 

Minho looked at Newt and gave him a questioning expression. But as he looked at Newt's arm "Newt.. Let me see your arm."

Newt didn't answer... He looked away as the asian boy finished asking. 

"Newt. Please let me see your arm."

The blond sighed and turned his arm and gave the Asian a look at the slits.

"What has he done to you?" Minho said. His expression from worry became angry. 

"Just like last time.."

"What?" Minho asked but then he realized what he meant.

/flashback/

Minho remembered the last time Newt did this. The first time he was dating a jock.. Aris Jones..

They were backstreet while dating so only Minho, Teresa and Brenda who knew. 

When they were dating.. Something happened at school.. Newt was bullied by the other jocks.. And Aris Jones was around there.. He only looked at him and left.. 

Newt was struggling to hold the bullying. This time the bullies went to far.. They went on touching places Newt wasn't comfortable. They held him and pinned him down. And as they let go.. Newt was already scared for his life.. Luckily Teresa and Brenda saw him and took him to the infirmary. 

But that was a mistake.. Newt himself already hated himself.. He felt so dirty.. He always wanted to be pure at least until he found the one.. But guess something else was planned..

He was already tired of the bullyings and this time it was too far.. He hated himself to not be strong.. He hated himself to let the bullies did that to him. He always knew that he had mental problems.. But he wanted to hide it.. This time.. He couldn't hold it anymore.. He went all crazy and started picking a needle and inserted it to himself.. He took his own blood three times and that's when Minho came inside the room and stopped him. 

Newt explained all of it to Minho.. Then the next thing that happened.. Aris broke up with him.. Then Minho went down punching Aris until he was blue.. He yelled some curses and something like "you worthless. You can't even protect your own boyfriend! You left him after he was beaten up! You! If I were you I'd leave and never come back."

And that was what happened.. Aris left and never came back.. Some said he transfered to another school.. Some said he commited suicide..

/back/

"Newt.. Please.. He's not Aris.." Minho whispered 

"No.. He's the same.. He just look at me and didn't move to save me.. I know we're not dating but I thought we could be friends."

"But that doesn't mean you should cut yourself again! Don't you know that a lot of people needs blood but you wasted yours! You're special Newt! You need to be strong! Man up!"

"You already knew I had mental issues"

"But you need to stop it!" Minho stoped talking and glared at Newt. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know.." Newt whispered. "I don't know anymore.. I think I love him but.."

"But what?"

"I don't know.."

"Newt.. You need to know.." Minho leaned in to Newt and pushed his lips to Newt's. he stared at Newt after pulling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter made up for the last one..  
> Umm so my reader Mateo gave me a comment on the last chapter so I kinda made this chapter to explain why Newt cut himself.  
> Umm somekind of flashback from his past relationship because he was scared it will happen again and that scared feeling brought back the mental problem Newt has. In the previous chapters Newt doesn't seem to have any mental problems but that's because he chose to hide his past. I hope you guys understand!
> 
> And if you guys are asking. Yes. Minho likes Newt.


	7. Hello Again Diary..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tells his mother what happened and he writes back his diary

Newt's eyes widened as Minho pressed his lips to Newt's. They broke the kiss and Newt blinked a few times to process the whole thing. 

Minho kept the distance between them close he looked at Newt eye to eye. His eyes begged for answers.

"Why?.. Why did you kiss me?" Newt asked.

"I'm in love with you Newt.." Minho whispered. "Since the first day I've met you"

"I.. I don't know Min.." 

"Please.. Don't be with Thomas.. I'm the one who truly loves you" Minho whispered again. This time he leaned again to Newt.

"I.. I.." Newt felt his heart beating so bad. "I don't know.. I think I should go"

Newt stood up and started walking away. Minho looked at Newt as he walked away. He felt his heart crumpling into tiny bite sized pieces. 

Newt walked away and held back his tears. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had his heart broken by Thomas but.. He still felt a little spark for Thomas.. And there's Minho.. He kissed Newt and told him he loved Newt. 

Both Thomas and Minho confessed their love to Newt. "Stop it!!" Newt shouted as he held his head. The thoughts haunted him all the way home. 

He went in his house and staight to his bedroom. All the scenes that just happened today filled his head. His heart ached. His tears ran down his cheeks and dropped on the bed sheets. 

"I in love with you.."  
"I shucking love you Newton"  
"I don't give a fuck if my grades went bad"  
"I'm the one who truly loves you"  
"I don't care if I drop out of the basketball team"  
"Please Newt.. Please.. Don't make me let go.."  
"If it means you not leaving me."

The word filled his head again. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!" Newt screamed as he cried. 

Newt's mom quickly rushed into the room as she heard his son's cries. "Newton? What's wrong?" She looked at Newt's hand and rushed to his side. "What happened Newt?" Her tone filled with worry.

Newt kept his mouth shut as his mother pulled him for a hug.

"There there it's alright.. What happened?"

"Make the pain fade away mommy.. I can't stand it.." Newt cried.

She brushed Newt's hair with her hands. "It'll go away.. Boy troubles honey?"

"Yes.. Like the last time.."

She kept brushing Newt's hair and kissed his forehead. "It'll go away.. You can do it.. You have to be strong"

Newt nodded and wiped his tears. His mother gave him another kiss before leaving him. Newt took his diary and a pen. 

-  
Hi again.. Hey diary.. I gotta tell you something.. Today I've got boy troubles.. Tommy confessed his feelings to me and Minho kissed me. I don't know what should I do.

I think I have feelings for Tommy.. But he hurt me..  
Minho.. I don't think so.. He's like a brother to me.. But he kissed me.. And I gotta tell you.. Even in this depresed state.. I gotta say that kiss was amazing..

Wait what? Stop. I can't. I won't.. I..

I don't know anymore.. I don't know what I feel.. I don't know what I should do..  
What should I do diary?  
-

Newt closed his diary and threw himself on his bed. And with that his eyes closed slowly and he was drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm free of school work!!
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter.. Because I'm not really sure this chapter is any good.
> 
> Gods my head is hurting.
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!


	8. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has to choose someone..

Newt woke up the next day. His stomach growled hard, he haven't ate yesterday, his stomach begged to be filled. The growls became louder and louder.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. His hair was messy too so he brushed it too. 

After brushing both his teeth and hair he changed his clothes and went down. No one's in the kitchen which was weird. Everyday his parents would be there preparing breakfast, or Brenda.. She sometimes went down there to get sugar cubes. Don't know why but she loves sugar cubes. Every morning she eats it, that's why her teeth is a little, you know what.

Newt decided to grab a box of cereals, a carton of milk and a bowl. He poured the cereals and milk into the bowl. His stomach growled again. He began to devour the cereal.

A creak sound appeared which made Newt jump. Newt turned to see his sister chewing a suger cube. "Newt? Isn't this a little bit too morning? Even for you?"

"I'm hungry." Newt said as he continued eating. "What time is it anyway?" 

"Half past five. You usually wake up at half past six Newt." Brenda said, she walked towards the table and sat down beside Newt. "I don't think it's a hundred percent about your stomach. You have problems"

Newt didn't answer, somehow his eating mood went away. He spun the mixture with his spoon as he stared at it.

"Newt. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Brenda said, patting her brother's shoulder.

Newt sighed. "You know Thomas?"

"The star athlete? Basketball team?" 

Newt nodded and continued to stir around the mixture o the cereals.

"Oh no. Newt tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't fall for him." Brenda looked at Newt, the blush on his face said it all. Brenda sighed. "Well it's your life anyway, I don't have any right to forbid you to love anyone"

"That's not the problem!" Newt blurted out, he quickly regretted it. Brenda looked at him wide eyed, she'll want to know and he won't be able to escape.

"What's wrong? Tell me" Brenda said.

"Ummf.." Newt's face became redder. He's not sure to tell her about this.

"Newt." Brenda said again.

"Fine. Fine. Minho kissed me yesterday!" Newt said, he covered his face with his hands. The words came out all at once. That was embarrassing. 

"Whaaa??" Brenda's mouth opened wide, her expression told Newt she was surprised. She couldn't believe it. 

Newt looked away from his sister. 

"He kissed you?" Brenda asked. "Okay. After all these years he finally did it."

"What do you mean?" Newt asked back. The words 'he finally did it' flew around in his mind. Did Minho really like Newt since the first day?

"Well.. I kind of figured out that Minho likes you around three years ago. He finally confessed after I forced him though. He said he had it since the first day." 

Newt thought about it. It did make sense.. Minho had always been protective on him.. Was that his way to express his feelings? Would they be a happy couple? The thought of it made Newt smiled. But he also remembered Tommy. He broke Newt's heart but.. No one's broke his heart as hard as Thomas.. He did have it bad for Thomas.

"Well.. It's your choice. Your life, your decision." Brenda said.

"I hate it when you say that." Newt mumbled. "Makes things more complicated"

"Oh really brother? Glad to help" Brenda laughed. 

"You didn't help anything!" 

Brenda laughed again. She took fresh bacons and eggs from the fridge and cooked it. Newt smelt the smell of the bacon and his stomach growled. Guess it won't be enough with just cereals. 

He ate the last bit of his cereal and waited fr brenda to finish cooking. Jackpot. She made a lot. Newt grabbed a fork and took an egg and two bacons.

"Newt! That's mine!" Brenda shouted.

"Not anymore." Newt said as he started to eat. 

"Give it back!!" Brenda shouted again.

"Shut up! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!" A voice called from the door. 

Newt and Brenda turned to look both their parents was standing there, looking at them. "What are you two fighting about? It's six o'clock in the morning!"

Newt put on his puppy dog face and ran towards his mother. "Mommy, Brenda shouted at me."

"Brenda. I expected better from you." 

Brenda's mouth opened wide. She looked at Newt in disbelief, annoyed. "What the fuck?! He stole my bacon!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"This isn't what I expected of having two children be like" Mr Greenie said, holding his head. "Brenda you could make more right? So make some more."

Brenda grunted but she nodded. She went to the stove and started cooking again. She mumbled something that went on like nasty little brother, I swear you'll regret this.

"Oh Brenda! And make some for us too!" Mr Greenie said.

Brenda looked at her father. "Chop chop cook" 

"Bloody hell" Brenda said as she added some more bacons.

/school/

Newt's head spun around. He was still thinking about what happened yesterday. Tommy.. Or Minho..

As he walked towards his locker he spotted Thomas walking down the hallway and looking at him. He picked up his pace and quickly grabbed his books and locked his locker. The moment he closed the locker he was pinned against the locker.

Newt looked over to the pinner, as soon as he realized who was it he looked away. Refusing to look the pinner in the eyes.

"Newt.." The pinner said. 

Newt pushed the pinner away and sighed, still refusing to look in the eyes nor the face. 

"I thought I said to let me go." Newt said.

"No. I can't. I won't. I don't want to. I love you Newton."

"Let me go Thomas, let me go." 

"Please Newt.."

"No Tommy! I said no! How many times do I have to tell you LET ME GO!" Newt shouted, gaining the attention of the students around. "Sorry Tommy.. Please.. You don't deserve me"

"No, no Newt please!"

"Goodbye Thomas.." Newt said as he walked away. He held back his tears until he arrived at his geography class.

Newt sat on his usual seat of the class. He looked down and his tears started leaking out. A hand touched his back, he turned to look Minho standing behind him. 

He looked like he already forgot what happened yesterday. He sat down behind Newt and looked at him.

"What's wrong Newt?" Minho asked. 

Newt continued to cry, he couldn't find his voice. Minho moved his hand to wipe away the tears from Newt's face. "Hush.. Newt. Stop crying please."

Slowly, Newt's crying stopped, his eyes were red and puffy. He was confused. He loved both Thomas and Minho. But Thomas had hurt him, and bloody hell it hurts. 

He wasn't sure yet.. But maybe Minho.. Maybe Minho was the one.. Maybe the best choice was him. Maybe Thomas really wasn't worth it. Thomas didn't deserve a weak boy like Newt. No one does. No one deserves him.

But his heart screamed out Thomas's name back to back. He wanted to do what his heart wants, but he felt that he would be hurt again, not would but will. 

At the same time his heart wanted Minho, but it refused him too. He has gone close to Minho but all this time he only treated Minho as a brother. Now.. After the kiss.. He didn't know, the dilema got into his mind.

The teacher went in the classroom and told the students to open the text book. Ms. Ava Paige made them do the continent exercises. They all did the exercises. Newt, had a rather hard time doing it, with all the thoughts flying around in his mind.

A city in England called the Black Country, Birmingham.  
The longest river in the world, Nile River, Egypt.  
The Bermuda Triangle is located in the, Atlantic Ocean.  
The highest waterfall in the world, Angel Waterfall, Venezuela.

That's like the easiest questions, the harder the question, Newt's head started to hurt and other than that, all the thoughts filled his mind.

Even though it was hurting his head, he forced himself and did the exercises. Newt finished all the exercises in just a matter of minutes. But he had to force his head. After finishing he lied his head on the table and rested for a while.

He didn't even realize that he'd dozed off until Minho shook him awake telling that Ms. Paige had left the class. They both walked out the class and went to the next one. Biology.

They had to cut open a frog and check their organs. Newt, with his head hurting, this was hard. He had to concentrate on opening it. Like usual Newt paired up with Minho. 

Somehow the atmosphere became awkward. They were sitting right next to each other, their hand accidentally touched. They both refused to look at each other because it will make them blush.

Newt started to cut open the frog. Somehow his mind drifted away and the cut went wrong, Newt jumped as the blood of the frog splurted out. 

"Bloody hell!" Newt shouted, the blood splurted and hit the labcoat Newt was wearing. Some even got to Newt's cheek. "Eww"

Minho just laughed and grabbed some tissues ad wiped the blood off Newt's face. The touch Minho gave made Newt's heart beat faster, unable to stop himself Newt leaned himself closer to Minho, while Minho leaned closer to Newt. They both closed their eyes and their lips touched.

They pulled away when their Biology teacher, Dr. Janson made a coughing sound. "Mr. Greenie. Kiss your boyfriend at your own time"

Well that made Minho and Newt blushed hard, but they smiled and looked at each other the whole class. Every few minutes when they were checking the organs of the frog, they touched each other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So Newt picked Minho..  
> It's not the end of the fic.  
> The fic will end with Newt with Thomas 
> 
> Leave comments, kudos and thoughts.


	9. Don't Take Him Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. I made this chapter based on a fanart. Oh god the pic was so cute I just hade to make a chapter about it!
> 
> Btw this chapter will have explicit stuffs. If you don't like it. Don't read.

Newt and Minho's relationship was getting better and better. They go everywhere together. The class, the gym, the locker, the locker room, the cafeteria.

Even the bathroom. So here's the story. Everytime Newt needed to go he walked over there and Minho followed him. Minho waited from the outside and won't allow anyone (yeah, even the teachers) to go in until Newt was done. So it was like Newt had the bathroom all for himself. 

Well at the lunch they sat together alone. Minho somehow got the nerds to prepare them the royal treatment. Even the foods are high levels, don't know how though. 

Thomas from the distance saw them giggling, laughing and holding hands. The hamburger he was holding went all messy because of his hard pressing. 

"Whoa dude, calm down. What's gotten you all cranky?" Ben said. Thomas didn't reply though. So Ben looked over to wgere Thomas was looking at. Where Newt was giving Minho a spoonful of lasagna. "Lasagna? Dude! I want that!"

"Oh shut up! Who cares about your freaking love of lasagna!" Thomas yelled, he kept looking at Newt. "What does he see in that guy anyway?!"

Teresa who was sitting next to him, turned and looked at Thomas. She slapped Thomas's cheek. "Snap out of it!"

"What was that for?" Thomas said, holding his cheek. 

"He likes Minho, Minho likes him back. So? Get another crush you idiot!" Teresa said.

Thomas shut quiet. He turned and looked back at Newt. Now he was holding Minho's hands. Somehow Newt looked over to his way, but Newt quickly looked away. Newt looked back at Minho and gave him a smile. Their distance was getting closer Thomas couldn't take it. "I can't take it." Thomas said, he stood up and started walking away. 

Thomas walked away quickly out of the cafeteria. "God damn it!" He screamed punching a locker. He kept punching the locker until it was bend. Thomas's palm was red, he didn't bleed but it was quite red to know that he'd been doing some hard beating.

"Thomas!" Ben called. "Oh god, man! What are you doing?! You shucking think this is your solution? You think you can't get blond boy's heart by beating down a locker?"

"His name is Newt! You hear me?! Newt! Don't you dare call him blond boy or blondie or anything!" Thomas shouted. 

"Thomas. Calm down!" Ben said, holding Thomas's shoulder. "Breath in and out multiple times."

Thomas did it. "Sorry dude.." He said, letting out a big breath.

"Look. I know you're hurt because Newt picked mr. Sassy over you but you need to move on." Ben said.

"But I can't! I love him Ben! Don't you get it?! I love him! Oh god. I love him. I really love him." Thomas said.

Ben walked Thomas to a nearby seat. He sighed. "You clearly do huh?". Thomas nodded. "I guess I can't do anything about it.. Anything.." Ben said, leaning closer to Thomas.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Thomas said, he shifted a little. 

Ben grabbed his collar and looked at his eyes, then down to his lips. Thomas looked around. No one was around. At least for now. His heart was starting to beat louder. What's Ben doing?

"I guess.. Not even this can change your mind." Ben said, he pressed his lips to Thomas, they felt their breaths collide. Thomas closed his eyes for awhile, enjoying the moment.

But then he opened it up, he realised what was happening. He pushed ben away. "What are you doing?" Thomas said, he looked at Ben for a long time. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Sorry Thomas. I just had to." Ben said.

"But that doesn't mean you could just kiss me!" Thomas said, his face was turning red. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just kissed me! Wait. You're gay? Oh god how could I not know that? What other things are you hiding from me?"

"Thomas, I know you have tons of questions but I can't answer all of them right now." Ben said.

"No. I want answers. Right now." 

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm gay. Bisexual actually. And other things I'm hiding from you? Please. You're not even my boyfriend. Why should you know my secrets?"

"Well you just made our friendship a little bit awkward you know." Thomas said.

"Yeah.. Sorry Tommy" 

"Don't say that!" Thomas screamed.

"What?"

"Don't ever call me Tommy. Only Newt." Thomas said.

"Whatever dude." 

"Okay. So.. Let's never talk about 'this' okay?"

"Okay."

Then the two friends walked back towards the cafeteria, back to where Teresa, and Chuck was sitting.

Back at Newt's table, Newt was looking at Thomas when he walked back inside the cafeteria. Minho was in the middle of talking, but he quickly realised that Newt wasn't listening and looked to where Newt was staring at.

Minho didn't say anything about it anyway. Newt was just looking. That's what he thought.

Minho took a sip from his drink when Newt looked back at him. Newt put his arm around Minho's arm and rested his head on Minho's shoulder.

Minho brushed Nico's hair and stole a glance at Thomas's table, Thomas was looking at them, but when he was caught he quickly looked away. "Newt honey, open up." Minho said, taking a spoonful of cream soup and moved it towards Newt. Newt opened up his mouth and let the spoon enter his mouth. 

"I love you Newt." Minho said, pecking Newt's cheek. 

"Love you too Min" Newt replied, he swallowed the soup and kissed Minho on the lips.

The lunch time was over pretty quickly for them, since they were too busy being all romantic. They went over to their locker and picked up their books. Then they walked towards their Geography class. They met Thomas and Ben in front of the door though. Newt looked over at Thomas, a small smile formed on his lips as he say hello. 

"Hey.." Newt said

"Hey.." Thomas replied.

"So.. You up for after school?"

"Huh? After school? What are we doing after school?"

"Did you forget already?" Newt said, rolling his eyes. "The bloody tutoring thing duuh"

"Oh.. That.. Yeah I'm up for it. So meet you after school?"

"Sure." Newt replied.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Time for class." Minho said with a little sarcasm in his voice as he pulled Newt inside. Leaving Thomas with a stunned look and Ben with a blank expression.

Newt and Minho sat next together like usual. Well that's when Mr. Zart the geography teacher said there's an assignment to make a replica of an atlas with the scale 1:200.000. Minho and Newt was already starting to make the assignment when Mr. Zart interrupted them.

"Erhm. I think you two should be seperated for this assignment." He said.

"What? Why?" Newt asked.

"I think Newt should work with Thomas, while Minho worked with Ben."

Thomas who were sitting a few rows ehind them heard the conversation looked over at the teacher. A small ray of hope formed in him.

"Hell no. Listen klunk head. I am not being seperated from my boyfriend. Not now. NOT EVER." Minho said.

"Min. It's okay. It's just for an assignment anyway." Newt said, trying to calm Minho.

"No. No no. First it's an assignment then you'll start studying together. Then the next thing you know you're laying on his bed and in the next morning you'll both wake up covered only in sheets." Minho said, looking at Thomas with an angry look.

"Min! I can't believe you said that! He wouldn't do that to me! Right Tommy?" Newt said. He looked over at Thomas who was staring at them with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Uhh.. I.. Uhh.." Thomas said.

"Oh god. You would do that?" Newt asked, he covered his mouth. He breathed in and out quickly.

"No! No! I wouldn't do that!" Thomas said.

"Enough! I won't let my geography class into a sex talk class!" Mr Zart shouted.

"I'm still not letting Newt be seperated from me!" Minho yelled again. "Never. Ne-ver. You hear me Mr Zart? N-E-V-E-R. Never."

"Fine. You can stay with your boyfriend. Just get the job done okay?"

"I will. Thankyou." Minho said, with a winning smile.

Newt just smiled and rolled his eyes. At least the yelling stopped. Minho can be overprotective. But it was so cute. 

Mr. Zart walked over to Thomas's table and looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've got no chance competing with Minho anyways." Thomas said, giving the teacher a smile.

The class went on and they worked on the assignment. Sometimes Newt was called by a few teachers, heaven knows why. But Minho kept yelling. "No. He's staying here with me. If you need him. Come here and talk."

Newt sighed and gave him a peck. "It's only for a while. It's okay Min. I'm not going to die or anything."

"No. You have to stay here with me." Minho said. "I won't let them take you away."

"Only for a while Min. Promise." Newt said.

"I'll give you two minutes." Minho said.

"Okay honey." Newt said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before walking out. "Yes?"

"Mr. Greenie. We would like to offer you something." A lady said.

"And what would that be?" Newt replied, raising an eyebrow.

"A student exchange program for a whole month. The school will pay for your trip." The lady said.

Newt was surprised on the offer. A student exchange program? He couldn't believe it. "To where?"

"Paris, France."

Paris. One of his dreams was going to Paris. And this time he got the chance. But that would mean leaving his family.. And Minho.. Even.. Thomas..

"I'd love to take the offer.. But I have to think about it." Newt said.

"Okay. Take your time. The deadline is three more days. So I expect you to contact me before the deadline. Here is my number." The lady wrote down her number and gave them to Newt.

"Thankyou." Newt said. Then he walked back into the class. A smile formed on his lips. He went back to sit next to Minho.

"That was more than two minutes." Minho said.

"At least I came back didn't I?" Newt said, putting his arm around Minho's.

"Yeah.." Minho said. "So what was that about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait!
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!


	10. In The Bathroom and The Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smuts (I don't really know what smuts really are so I just thought it was like this) in it  
> Consider yourself warned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on the story will get explicit.

"Uhh.. They offered me a student exchange program to Paris." Newt smiled. "Paris Minho! Paris!"

"Paris eh?" Minho said. He grabbed Newt's hand and looked at his eyes. He could see the excitement and hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. la ville de l'amour" Newt said with a sappy French accent. "Oh France.. I've dreamt it for a long time Min"

Minho smiled and looked away. He wanted the best for Newt but he doesn't want to let him go. "When will you leave?"

"Uh.. The lady said the deadline to tell her was three more days.. Maybe next month?" Newt said, he never thought about asking the day of departure.

"Well that means we have to use our time together right?" Minho said, he pecked Newt's cheeks making the blond boy to blush. 

"Yeah, of course we have to!" Newt said. He turned his back to see Thomas, he was looking at Newt and Minho while trying to draw. You can guess what happens next. 

Thomas looked down at his work and the lines and the curves became all wrong. It went down down down then scrambled all over the paper. Good thing it's still written in pencil.

"Dude! I know you have it bad but please. Don't let it out on our work." Ben said, sighing. "Why don't I draw it?"

"No no it's okay. I'm fine." Thomas said, his eyes still looking at Newt who was still looking back. He erased the mistakes and redo the work. It became exactly like the ones on atlas. All that's left to do was to color it.

Newt was putting his finishing touches on his and Minho's work and re-color the mistakes. Minho just sat and held the atlas for him. It was for Newt to see the continent more clearly, but there's a bonus from it. Minho was wearing a little too tight shirt so his muscles were visible, Newt could look at it as long as he wanted. 

"So hot" Newt muttered.

"Excuse me honey?" Minho asked, he raised an eyebrow questioning. "Did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything. You must be exaggerating." Newt said, letting out a small nervous laugh. His face was turning red. 

"I could've sworn you said something that went like 'so hot'" Minho said, grinning. "You talking about me?"

"I said, I didn't say anything Min" Newt said, clearly denying it. "Stop dreaming" he gave Minho a smile and pushed him.

"I won't stop dreaming if there's you in it." Minho said, wiggling his eyebrow. 

"Don't do that." Newt said, but his face was becoming more red. "Embarrasing."

"But you love me." 

"Sadly, yes."

"That hurts Newt. Really hurts." Minho said, putting his hand on his chest. "It feels like you just stabbed a knife on my heart."

"Ew Min. Stop that. You're creeping me out." Newt said.

"Fine." Minho said, giving a kiss on Newt's fore head.

"And we're done." Newt said holding up their work. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect like always my little artist." Minho said, embracing Newt. He turned back to see Thomas and made a winning smile. Point Minho. That's about 1000 for Minho while Thomas had -5.

Thomas who was coloring saw the winning smile Minho made and gripped the color pencil until it broke into two pieces.

"Dude! That's mine!" Ben yelled from next to Thomas. He took the pencil from Thomas and looked at it. "My pencil.. My beautiful pencil.. Let's leave uncle Thomas alone."

"Oh come on! It's just a pencil! You an buy a new one!"

"I've bonded with this pencil for far too long for it to be just a pencil." Ben said.

"You're crazy." Thomas said, he shoved the work to Ben. "There. Go color. I've done most of the work. I'm going to sleep."

"You're going to be flushed dude."

"The teacher won't know. What he doedn't know doesn't hurt him right?" Thomas said as he let out a yawn and rest his head on the table. He closed his eyes, slowly he deifted into sleep.

The next thing he knew he fell from the chair all wet. Everyone looking at him laughing, Minho the loudest. But Newt didn't laugh at all, he looked concerned. 

The teacher mumbled a few words like "you know the consequences." "That's your punishment" "enjoy your bath" before walking away. Newt quickly rushed and kneeled next to Thomas.

"Tommy? You okay?" Newt said, he put his hand on Thomas's shoulder and they looked at each other. Thomas's face were wet so Newt wiped the water away with his hands. 

"I'm fine." Thomas said but he was shivering. 

"That's what fine looks like?" Newt said as he pulled Thomas up to his feet. Minho were looking at them frowning. "You need to change, come on" Newt pulled Thomas out of the class. 

"Why didn't you laugh?" Thomas said as they walked together towards the locker. 

Newt looked at him, still not letting go of his grip. "Why should I laugh Tommy? I'm not that kind of person. I don't enjoy other people's misery." He said, clearly quipping Thomas. "Unlike some people." He continued.

Thomas felt a little spark of guilt in his chest. That was all he did to Newt over the past few years. "I'm sorry" 

All he recieved was a smile from Newt and a short reply. "You're forgiven." 

The rest of the way was quiet. Thomas kept looking at Newt who didn't let go of his grip at all. As they reached Thomas's locker Thomas took his spare shirt and jeans and they went to the boys bathroom. 

Newt sat in front of Thomas while he pulled out his shirt and jeans. Luckily the water didn't get to the jeans too much. But his body were all wet. 

"Sit down." Newt said as he stood up.

"What?" 

"Sit down." Newt said again and Thomas obeyed. Newt walked around until he found some clean towels and started wiping the water from Thomas's body.

Thomas kept looking at Newt as he touched his body. Somehow Thomas felt afraid if Minho found out. But part of him wanted this, he liked this feeling. He liked Newt and wanted Newt to be his.

When Newt suddenly stopped and looke at Thomas, Thomas raised an eyebrow asking. "What's wrong?" Then he realized that he was kneeling down still holding the towel.

"Uhh.. Do you want me to dry your thighs or do you want to do it yourself?" Newt said sheepishly. His face were turning red as he looked at Thomas.

"It's fine. Do it." Thomas said with a grin. And with that Newt started to wipe the water from his thighs. He did it slowly, a little nervous perhaps? "What's wrong Newt?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing.. It's just.." Newt said, sheepishly.

"Just what?" Thomas asked, his tone filled with curiosity.

"Umm.. You got.." Newt started to say. He took a deep breath before saying it. "You got something building in there" he finally said, looking at Thomas's pride with a blush.

"Oh shuck. Sorry Newt. It's.. It's just.. It felt so good. You touching me." Thomas said, looking away.

Newt shut his mouth for a while and touched Thomas's thighs. He spaced out a while ten whispered slowly. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Perhaps?" Thomas said.

Newt continued to wipe Thomas's thighs and rubbed it. His heart starting to beat faster as he began to get close to Thomas's cock. He looked up at Thomas once again, his eyes told him all.

"It's fine." Thomas said, pulling down his boxer revealing his cock. Newt rubbed around Thomas's hips an the boy started to giggle. "It tickles!"

"Tommy?" Newt asked.

"Yes Newt?" 

"You can put your fresh clothes on now." Newt said, blushing.

"Oh." A slight of dissapointment in Thomas's voice as he grabbed his clothes and started to put it on. Newt tried to control his breathing.

"Let's go back now." Newt said. He looked at his phone and checked the time. "Five more minutes until the next class."

"Okay." Thomas said as they went out and walked back to the class. The walk were quiet, awkward between them. What happened weren't what they were expecting. As they arrived Minho looked over at both of them then walked towards them. He quickly grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him away, leaving Thomas standing alone.

"Why? Why did you do that? You trying to play with my feelings Newt?" Minho said, anger in his eyes.

"What? I only escorted him to change. No biggie." Newt said, looking at Minho. "Don't be so dominating Min. I'm human. Not a thing. I'm no one's belonging."

"But that doesn't mean you could just go out there and help a boy. Especially that klunk." Minho said.

Newt looked at him, giving an icy glare. "Shut up Min. I can do what I want! If you don't like it better if we split up!" He shouted, getting the attention of the class.

"No! No! Don't do this to me Newt. I love you. I just.." Minho said.

"You just what? You thought that I would choose to leave you?" Newt said. Minho looked at him, his expression told him all. "If that's it. Maybe I will." He said leaving Minho.

"Newt!" Minho called as he grabbed Newt's  
arm. "Please. Give me another chance. I get extremely jealous everytime you get close to another boy. That's why I'm like this. Please. I love you"

Newt sighed and looked at Minho. "If I give you another chance.. You have to promise me. Promise me you'll stop it. Stop the jealousy." 

"I promise." 

"All right." Newt said. "The next class is starting let's go there."

"Okay."

The two walked out the class and went to the art room. They sat next to each other on the front seat while Thomas was one row behind them.

"Okay class! You will make a drawing now. I don't care what will you draw just give it to me when you're done." The teacher said.

"What will you draw?" Minho asked Newt.

"Don't know. Not sure." Newt replied

"I'll be your model if you want." Minho said, giving Newt a smile.

"Sure." Newt said, returning the smile.

"Have fun." Minho said as he undressed himself. Completely naked.

"Oh god." Newt said, as he let out a deep breath. Minho stood near Newt with a pose as Newt started drawing him. 

Newt kept getting distracted while he drew Minho. He couldn't remove his eyes from Minho's cock. 

"Enjoying the view Newt?" Minho asked.

"Don't know.." Newt said, his face getting redder and redder by the moment. "You think?"

"Wait till you see me in bed" Minho said with a seducing tone. "I promise you'll enjoy every second of it."

"Hush! Stop it Min!" Newt said, he forced himself not to look at Minho and continued to draw. 

Minho just smiled and kept standing still. 

Thomas, he drew a picture of Newt. Exactly like the drawings in his sketch book. Newt has been his muse since he fallen for him.

"Beautiful. You drew him perfectly. You like him eh?" A voice said from behind. 

Thomas looked at the source and found Gally doing his sketch. "You know. Me and the guys have been trying to gang bang him but always failed because of that boyfriend of his."

"Shut up! He's not a slut!" Thomas yelled. "He doesn't deserve to be raped!"

"What makes you think that? He's the hottest kid in school. He needs to be raped." Gally said again.

"What the fuck." Thomas said. "You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch. Why do you care about him? You're not even his boyfriend. You don't have the right to protect him." 

"I don't need to be his boyfriend to do that!" 

"Whatever. I'm still going to try and rape him." Gally said.

"Not while I'm around." 

Newt was about to finish his work just need to color the last parts and he's done. "Min. I'm done. You can put on your clothes now."

"No. I like this better. You like the view anyway." 

"I do not!" Newt said 

"I bet you want to see me in bed."

"Shut up you pervert!" Newt yelled, he punched Minho on the arm. "I do not want to see you in bed."

"Let's see about that." 

"Keep dreaming Min" Newt said as he stood up and gave his work to the teacher. 

The art class was finally over and the school ended. Thomas and Newt met at the parking lot. Minho keeping his eye on Thomas as he kept holding Newt's hips. 

"I got to go Min. I'll call you later." Newt said, giving Minho a kiss on the lips.

"You better." Minho said, he left Newt and gave a glare at Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. I forgot to explain that actually most of the people who bullies and trying to get close with Newt actually wanted to get into his pants. (Except Thomas)
> 
> Translates from google translate. I'm really sorry if it's wrong..
> 
> la ville de l'amour - the city of romance


	11. I Read His Diary But He Doesn't Know.. Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas read Newt's diary oohh

"So.. What were you talking about when you were called outside?" Thomas asked as he and Newt rode through the streets.

"Huh?"

"The one you were suddenly called? You seemed very happy when you were back in" Thomas said.

"Oh.. That." Newt said. "Uhh.. I got a student exchange oportunity." He stopped for a while before finishing his sentence. "In Paris." Thomas could see Newt smiling from the rearview mirror.

"Whoa. That's great. Congratulations Newt." Thomas said as they went off the motorcycle.

"Thankyou Tommy." Newt said with a big smile. "I'm still not sure if I wanted to go though.." That got Thomas to look at him surprised. "Well.. It's a big opportunity, I know. I'll get to study in a place I've dreamt. But one month Tommy. I don't think I could split with you guys that long let alone a week."

They walked into Thomas's house and greeted Mrs. Alpha. Then they went to Thomas's room. They sat down on Thomas's bed. "Well.. It's your choice anyway. But if you do go I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Tommy."

"But don't forget to buy me a souvenir from there." Thomas said laughing. "Just kidding."

Newt laughed. "So.. What subject do you need to be tutorred now?" He said as he pulled out his books and placed them on the bed.

"Actually.. I don't need tutoring today." Thomas said. "I just wanted to.. You know." Thomas looked at Newt sheepishly. "Spend time with you."

Newt looked at Thomas surprised. He did not expect Thomas to say that. A part of him liked hearing that but part of him was uncomfortable. "Look Thomas.. I'm kinda in a relationship right now."

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean romantically. I mean hang out as friends. Get to know each other" Thomas said.

"Oh.." Newt said, he scratched te back of his head nervously. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Thomas said. "So.. Because I know your history I think we could skip that. So.. What's your hobbies?"

"Umm.. Well I like drawing. Especially clothes. I wanted to be a designer when I'm older. Actually.. The school that offered me the student exchange was an art school, focused on designing mostly. I don't know why they offered me though. My designs are horrible." Newt said.

"Don't say that. I've seen you draw. It's beautiful. No one could compete with you in everything. You're great in art. You're smart, the smartest. You're great in sports. Holy shuck you're multitalented Newt."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not." Thomas said. Newt looked down and sighed. "Hey.. Can I see some of your designs?"

Newt searched his bag for his book and gave it to Thomas. Newt stared at Thomas as Thomas opened up the book and looked at his designs waiting for an insult. "Ugly right?"

"Ugly?" Thomas said. He showed the designs to Newt. "If you call this ugly, what's your definition of perfect? Beautiful?"

"This isn't beautiful. Look there's some flaw in this side of the dress. And the bags. Don't get me started with the shoes." Newt said.

"It's just a mistake. It still goes on with the outfit."

"No it's not." Newt said rolling his eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom." He walked to the door "Where is it?"

"Second door on the left." Thomas said still looking at the designs. "What the hell. This is perfect I bet Teresa would buy all of this." He closed the book and placed it next to Newt's book. One of the books caught his attention so he pulled it out and opened it. 'Dear Diary' as soon as he read it he closed the book. "Shit." He said. "This is his diary."

Thomas looked at the door. It looks like Newt won't get back soon. He looked back at the diary. He was tempted to open it and read one of it maybe Newt wrote about him? "I can't" Thomas said. "It's Newt's. This is his privacy." He looked back at the book.

There were voices in his head saying to try and open it. "Well maybe just one. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Thomas said as he opened it up. He was flipping through the pages when he found his name written. He read the page his face starting to get red. "Fuck. I blew it up." Thomas said as he finished reading. He turned the other pages to look for his name. He found a few and read it again. His heartbeat became faster each time he read.

_Dear Diary._

_Well today was like the usual, well not exactly._

_At school.. It's like usual. Me and Minho hang out together. Sometimes I meet Tommy. Everytime I see him my heart starts pounding so hard but I can't. I'm with Minho I can't cheat on him. And if I said I'm dumping him because of Thomas he'll beat the guy up like he did to Aris._

_The afternoon me and Minho was going out just the two of us. He brought me to the movies where we saw Insurgent. Minho forced me though. I just wanted to study at home but he.. Well you know._

_After we finished watching we ate at a café not a smart choice though because on the corner at the café was Tommy sitting alone with a book. It was rare to see him read a book and it looks like he was pretty occupied to realize I'm here. I stole glances at him. Luckily Minho didn't realize he was sitting there._

_Minho kept asking me to go to his house. I know he's planning to get laid with but no. I'm not ready yet. If I'm ready maybe I'll accept the offer. But if I gotta tell you diary? If I wanted to get laid I'd settle with Tommy. I tried to move on but what? I can't. I'm still seeing him. I'm still crazy for him._

_Well that's enough for today. I'm sleepy. Got a long day tomorrow._

Thomas read it with his eyes opened wide until he heard the door of the bathroom opened. He quickly closed the book and placed it to Newt's stack of books.

'He's still into me. I've got a chance.' Thomas thought to himself. 'I've got a chance. I can do it.'

A knock was heard from the door. Thomas turned to see Newt standing there and started to walk towards Thomas. "So.. Where were we?"

"Your designs." Thomas said.

"Oh right. It's ugly. But hey maybe you're right. But everybody's got their own opinions." Newt said.

"Yeah.." Thomas said. He scooched closer to Newt.

Newt looked at Thomas confused. "Tommy?" Newt asked. "What's wrong?"

Thomas couldn't control himself. He touched Newt's chin and leaned closer. He closed his eyes as their lips touched. Newt himself couldn't help but close his eyes and wrap his arms around Thomas's neck. Te kiss went on so long they needed to breath so much air.

"T-Tommy.." Newt said.

Thomas looked at Newt hoping for a positive answer but he knew Newt would say he's with Minho and this is wrong. "I'm sorry Newt. I shouldn't have done that."

Newt didn't reply though. He leaned back to Thomas and kissed him again. He didn't care if he was Minho's. He wanted this, he wanted Thomas. From the start he wanted Thomas. And finally he got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me live guys!


	12. Knock, Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has porn in it.  
> Newtmas sex scene.  
> If you want to read it fine but I've warned you.

"Newt.." Thomas sad between kisses. It's the fourth time they kissed and they couldn't get enough. "I love you.."

"I love you too Tommy." Newt whispered. The voices inside his head had been screaming that this was wrong but Newt ignored it. He followed what his heart wanted. 

"Then.." Thomas said as they broke the kiss. He looked at Newt in the eyes. "Leave Minho."

Newt looked down. He wanted to be with Thomas but.. He can't hurt Minho. All this dilema was confusing Newt. "I.. I don't know Tommy." He said softly. He saw the hurt in Thomas's eyes and touched his shoulder. "Tommy.."

Thomas refused to look at Newt now. He won't leave Minho for him so what's the point? Newt neared himself for another kiss but Thomas backed out. "What's the point of us kissing if you won't leave Minho?"

Newt was surprised Thomas said that. "Tommy.. Please."

"What's the point of you loving me if you don't want to be with me?" Thomas said angrily. He didn't care how hurt Newt was feeling right now. He was hurt too. 

"I want to be with you Tommy." Newt said. "This is just not the right time."

"Prove it. Prove that you want to be with me." Thomas said.

"How?" Newt asked. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you should figure it out yourself." Thomas said. Without warning Newt kissed Thomas again. Thomas began lying down due to his surprise. Then he retreated. "It's going to take a lot more than kissing."

Newt looked at Thomas. What wiuld Thomas want to prove it? "Then how Tommy?" Newt asked. Thomas looked at Newt's eyes and newt understood what he meant. "You want.. Me to have sex with you?" Newt asked again, blushing.

"Perhaps." Thomas said.

"Tommy.. It's wrong. I can't do it." Newt said. His heartbeat was getting faster.

"Then that's it. You can't prove that you really love me. You love that Minho so much. Go suck on his cock, go get yourself being fucked until you can't walk. You never really loved me." Thomas said, his tone was clearly hurt. "I bet he'll really enjoy that."

Newt was speechless now. All the anger Thomas let out got Newt stunned. "Tommy.."

Thomas refused to look at Newt again. But the he heard the sound of clothes being opened. He looked back to see Newt who already had his shirt off. Thomas's heart started to pound faster and his heart was feeling kind of relieved. Thomas opened up his shirt and started to pull Newt in for a kiss.

"Oh god." A voice said from behind them. They looked at the source to find the door was open and Teresa was standing there, grinning wickedly. "I was going to ask if you two wanted some cookies but maye I should have brought condoms instead."

Newt looked down blushing while Thomas yelled at Teresa. "Get out of my room Teresa!" He yelled as he threw a pillow to the door.

"Don't be too loud. Mom and dad might be gone but I'm studying in the next room." Teresa said as she closed the door. "Oh. And Newt? Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

Newt looked back at Thomas as he heard the click of the door. "That was embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me your sister was home?" Newt said, his face still completely red.

"I didn't expect her to come home this time of day. She usually went out with her friends." Thomas laughed. He put his hands around Newt again. "Now where were we?" He said as he kissed Newt again. Their skin were brushing against each other. 

Newt put his arms around Thomas as Thomas began opening his pants. "Tommy?" Newt said sheepishly.

"Yes Newt?" Thomas said.

Newt tried to say something but blushed before he could speak. He took a deep breath and spoke, "It's.. It's my first time.." Newt said. "Can you please.. Be gentle?"

Thomas laughed as he slid down Newt's pants. "I'll be gentle." He said. He began opening his own while Newt touched his chest. Soon they were both naked, Thomas on top of Newt kissing him.

\--

*Minho's house*

Minho and Ben were laying on Minho's bed under the covers, snuggling next to each other. Ben looked at Minho, their hair were messy after what just happened. "That was awesome." Ben whispered.

"I told you I'm great in bed." Minho said. "If you want another round you could just call me." He said brushing Ben's hair.

Ben smiled. "What about Newt? You said you wanted to get laid with him." He said.

"I don't think he wants to get laid yet. Until then I'll get laid with you." Minho said. He pulled Ben for a kiss. "You sure you never been fucked before? Because you're one of the best bottoms I've ever had."

Ben blushed. "Oh shut up!" He said, hitting Minho. "No. This is my first time."

"Explains how tight you were." Minho said. "You want a round two?" He asked seducingly. "I'm still hard."

"Next time Min." Ben said, smiling. Minho groaned and picked his phone from his table. He searched for Newt's number and called it. Ben looked at him. "Calling Newt?"

Minho looked at Ben and nodded. Ben kept looking at Minho as the phone called. Voice mail. "What? He always answers my phone." Minho said as he dialed the number again. Another voice mail. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something?" Ben said.

"Don't know. But I've got a bad feeling about this." Minho said.

\--

"Are you ready Newt?" Thomas asked as he brushed his cock with Newt's entrance. The blond boy shivered a little and looked at Thomas.

"Ready Tommy." Newt said. His heart was pounding bad. He was afraid of what will he feel. His hands were clutching on the pillows.

Thomas slowly inserted his cock inside Newt's entrance. The blonde tried his best not to scream. "Hold it Newt. Just a little bit more. I promise." Thomas said. Newt nodded as Thomas slid in the rest of his cock in.

"Be gentle please.." Newt begged, little tears were leaking out. Thomas slowly slid in and out of Newt. Newt slowly endured the pain until Thomas found his prostate. Newt moaned a little. "Tommy!"

Thomas smiled looking at Newt's expression as he slid in and out. "Do you want me to get faster?" He asked.

Te pain Newt felt slowly became pleaseure and Newt nodded. Thomas picked up his speed and fucked Newt harder. "Tommy! Tommy!" Newt moaned.

Thomas quickened up his pace again as Newt moaned harder begging it to be faster. "Newt!" Thomas moaned.

"Tommy!" Newt moaned. He let Thomas control his body. "I love you Tommy! I love you!"

Thomas smiled at Newt saying that. "I love you too Newt." He replied as he continued fucking Newt. He pulled Newt up and kissed him. Newt put his arms around Thomas as Thomas pinned him on the wall. 

\--

"I'm telling you Ben. I'm really sure there's something bad happening. He won't ignore ten calls from me" Minho said as he stood up putting on his clothes.

Ben nodded and put on his clothes. "So what are you going to do then?" He asked.

"I'm going to that klunk's house." Minho said. "See you in school" he gave Ben a kiss on the lips before leaving Ben.

"Bye." Ben said.

\-- 

Newt moaned harder as Thomas fucked him against the wall. Thomas played with his nipple making him moan again in delight. 

"Tommy.. I'm going to..!" Newt moaned. Thomas fucked Newt deeper. Hitting his prostate in every thrust. "Tommy I'm gonna..!"

Thomas smiled and grabbed Newt's cock, he began stroking it. "Do it Newt. Cum for Tommy." Thomas said.

"Tommy!" Newt moaned. His orgasm came out as he held on to Thomas who was still fucking him. His cum landed on Thomas's chest. 

Thomas continued fucking Newt. Getting faster and faster. "You're still hard." Thomas said. Newt, trying to catch his breath looked down. He was still hard. "Looks like we're going to round two Newt."

Newt blushed as Thomas started to moan. "Tommy.." Newt whispered.

"I'm gonna cum Newt. Where do you want it?" Thomas asked, still moaning. 

Newt smiled. "Inside me Tommy. Cum inside me. I want to feel you. I want to feel your cum inside me." Newt said.

With another few thrust Thomas came inside Newt. The hot liquid filled inside Newt making the blond to moan. Then round two came.

\--

Minho drove his car towards Thomas's house. "What did that shank do to my Newt?" He growled. 

As soon as he arrived at Thomas's house he went down the car and straight to the porch. He waited a few minutes until Teresa opened up the door. "Minho? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend. I know he's in there." Minho said. "Let me in."

"Your boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" Teresa asked, pretending to not know. "I never knew you had a boyfriend.

"Newt." Minho growled. "Let me in Teresa."

"You can't!" Teresa said. "My parents are in here!"

Minho looked at Teresa. "Funny. Because I saw your parents in the café near my house when I was on my way here." Minho said, he forced his way in. He quickly went upstairs while Teresa tried to stop him.

\--

"Tommy.." Newt moaned. Their second round was rougher than the first one and Newt was completely weak. He let Thomas control his body as he fucked him.

Thomas nodded. He knew the two was about to come their second time so Thomas quickened up the speed. 

Thomas heard a some speaking from outside the door but completely ignored it. He continued fucking Newt as the boy moaned his name over and over again.

"Newt!" Thomas moaned, signaling he was about to come.

\--

"Why are you trying to stop me?!" Minho yelled at Teresa.

"I'm not trying to stop you!"

"Then why are you bloking my way?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Because this is my brother's bedroom and you can't just barge in like that!" She yelled back.

"Move over!" Minho yelled as he pushed Teresa out of the way. Teresa grabbed Minho's hand as he reached out to the door knob but too late. The door opened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! They give me live!
> 
> I think this chapter was a little weird so I'm very sorry!!
> 
> Quick question. Would any of you want me to make a one-shot of what happened between Ben and Minho?  
> If you want I'll make it.


	13. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't choose. Don't force him to

The door opened up widely as Minho barged in the room while Teresa tried to hold him off. Newt still got his arms around Thomas moaning his name. "Tommy.." Newt said as he pulled Thomas for a kiss the two off them haven't realize that they were being interrupted.

"So this is what you've been doing while tutoring this shank?" Minho said roughly which made the two surprised but Thomas kept thrusting in and out of Newt. "Figures why you insist on tutoring him."

Newt looked at Minho with wide eyes then back at Thomas and back to Minho. "Min.. It's not what you think. Oh god Tommy!" Newt moaned as Thomas thrusted deep.

"Then what?" Minho said, his anger was poured into his words. "Explain this. Explain why are you being roughly fucked against the wall. You didn't want to get laid with me but with him? I can pleasure you more than he could do."

Thomas continued fucking Newt and whispered out. "Choose now. Me or him."

"I.." Newt said looking at Thomas. "I don't know.."

Thomas stopped thrusting and pulled Newt out and pushed him to the bed. "You can't choose?" Thomas said "God damn it! I thought you said you love me?! You can't even choose me over him!" He pointed at Minho.

"Tommy.." Newt said weakly.

Thomas turned his head around and yelled "Just go. Get out of here."

Newt's tears leaked out as he heard Thomas spoke those words. He turned his head to look at Minho who eyed him and Thomas. "Bitch." He said sarcastically to Newt. Just with that he left the room leaving Teresa in front of the door.

Newt sobbed loudly as Teresa got in and picked up his clothes and tried to get Newt out of the room. Newt stood up still naked as he followed Teresa to her room.

She locked her door and sat down besides Newt. "You okay Newt?" She said as he wiped away Newt's tears with tissues.

Newt didn't reply but he shook his head. He looked down at the floor, still crying wishing this day hadn't happened.

"Those two are jerks." Teresa said. "I can't believe Thomas wanted you to choose between him and Minho."

Newt grabbed some tissues and snorted at them. "I.. I love him.. But I have feelings for Minho too.. And I let Thomas took my virginity just to prove that I really love him. I don't know what's right anymore."

"Newt. You are one of the purest people I knew. You're smart, you're talented and you're beautiful. I know it's wrong that you gave up your virginity but I've known you long enough to know that you never do anything unless you're sure you want to do it." Teresa said, trying to comfort Newt.

Newt put on his clothes slowly while he cried. He looked at Teresa who gave him a supporting smile and went to the door. He peeked outside and saw nobody was there so he walked away quickly. The moment he arrived downstairs he saw bottles was laying on the floor. He looked around and found Thomas looking at him, holding an almost empty bottle of Tequila in his hand.

He slowly approached Newt and began yelling. "You." He pointed at Newt. "You can't pick me. You rather pick that hoe."

"You're drunk." Newt said, there were fear in his eyes as Thomas grabbed his shoulder.

Thomas looked at Newt, but his stare was empty. "You rather have your ass being shoved by him." Thomas said. The smell of the tequila got into Newt's nose and got him a little woozy. Thomas was starting to get all weird. He began pushing Newt to the wall.

"H-help! Teresa!" Newt screamed. His back hit the roughly and he fell down. The pain went to all over his body. The moment Thomas knelt down and grabbed him on the neck his breath was starting to get stuck. He swung his hand and slapped Thomas hard. "I'm so sorry Tommy.." Newt said as he ran towards the door. Before he took his step outside he turned his head to see Teresa standing near an unsconscious Thomas. She looked at Newt, gave him a nod and a 'he's okay' look.

Newt walked out the side road alone. The sky was turning grey as it slowly rained. He continued walking, getting himself wet. He didn't even stop to get away from the rain. It took long but his sister suddenly came with her car.

"Newt?" Brenda said. "Why are you walking alone? Get in!" She said as she walked out and moved Newt inside the car.

Newt sat inside starring at nothing as his sister looked at him with concern. "Why were you out there in the middle of the rain?" No reply. Brenda sighed and continued driving towards their house.

When they arrived Newt walked directly to his room and sit down on his bed. He looked at his books while all the images of the events that happened today flew around in his mind.

"Newt?" A soft voice said. Newt didn't move his head to see who was it or reply. The source walked to his bed and sat down. "What's wrong? Brenda told me you were walking alone in the rain. Did something happen?" Still no reply. "You know you can talk to mommy if you want to right?"

Newt turned his head around slowly and looked at his mom. "I can't right now mommy.. I'll.. I'll tell you when I'm ready"

His mom nodded and smiled to her son. She brushed Newt's hair and gave him a hug from the back before leaving the room. Leaving Newt staring at an empty space again.

The next day on school wasn't better. While Newt was walking around, the other students was giving him dirty looks.

"The bitch has decided to come to school!" Someone shouted. Newt looked down as e heard people mumbling about him. He went to his locker and opened it. He jumped when he looked at what was slipped in his locker. A note.

_'Mr. Perfect does have a flaw. Apparently you're a bitch. When and where will your next act be? I want to be there to see it my self.'_

Newt closed his locker with a bang as he walked to the class quickly. On the way he met Thomas. Their eyes met but they were like complete strangers. No calling for each other or anything. What happened to Minho was way worse. He walked pass Minho and his hands started to fly around grabbing Newt's ass whispering. "Be my bitch tonight bitch."

Newt went into the class and cried himself out. Teresa went in a few minutes after and sat besides him. He patted Newt's shoulder to comfort him. "Ignore them. They'll forget about it soon." She whispered.

"What if this doesn't end?" Newt asked. "They're right. I'm a bitch. I let my virginity taken. I didn't regret it because it already happened. But still.."

"Hey Newt. Want to come over to my house tonight? I'll fuck you better than Thomas." Gally said as he walked pass Newt and Teresa.

"Shut your yap." Teresa said. "He doesn't want to. So scram."

Newt looked at Teresa. "How could all of them know?" Newt asked.

Teresa bit her lip as she tried to think about it. "Oh shit." She said.

"What?" Newt asked. "What's wrong?"

"Newt. The reason why the whole school knew. Is because Minho took a picture of you being fucked by Thomas. He must have sent it to the whole school." Teresa said. "I'm so sorry Newt. I tried to stop him but.."

Newt nodded and gave her a weak smile. "It's okay. I'll take care of this later." He said. "Oh Teresa?" Teresa looked at him and raised her eyebrow waiting for a question. "I left my bags and books in your house.. Could you?" Newt continued. Teresa gave him a smile and nodded.

The class went on like usual but with the students staring at Newt like he was guilty for doing something against the law. The moment the class was over Newt went back to his locker to get some books he left. Another note was in it.

_Meet me after school in the gymnasium. I need to talk to you. XOXO_

The signature of the writer was different from the hate note. Newt looked around to see if anyone had sent this but the hallway was empty. He closed the locker and went to his next class.

The school finally ended. Newt walked his way towards the gymnasium alone. He went in the gym, it was empty. He went around and waited on the bleachers. The person who sent the letter hadn't come.

After ten minutes of waiting he stood up and began walking away when someone grabbed his arms and covered up his mouth, pulling him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted the one-shot of Minho and Ben. You can search for it in the AO3 or just open up my series.
> 
> The title is  
> Tutoring The Bully: Take My Virginity
> 
> Sorry for the title :v
> 
> Comments give me live guys!


	14. Thomesa To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes some things are clues for what will happen next.

All went black when the person who kidnapped Newt covered his eyes. The hand was covering his mouth so tightly it hurts and the stench from the hand was making Newt hard to breathe.

He heards footsteps as if the kidnapper wasn't alone. Newt tried to move his hands but it was being held tightly making him stiff. It was getting tiring and his muscles was starting to get sore.

Just for a few moments they stopped. Newt heards some whispering and the sound of a door being unlocked just before his blindfold was opened and he was pushed in the room. Newt batted his eyelashes to adjust the light for awhile before he could see who did this to him.

He backed away as he saw the peoples who kidnapped him. Someone on the back of the room locked the room making Newt's heart beat faster. "M-Min what.. What's going on here?" Newt stammered. "Why are you guys kidnapping me?"

"So when are we going to feel his tight ass?" Gally said to Minho from besides him, completely ignoring Newt's question. Newt tried to move his arm and groaned. The pain from the tight gripping was starting to take effect.

Minho looked at Gally for a while. "Soon. We'll rape this bitch hard until he can't move for at least a month." He said. 

Newt was starting to get afraid. There's no way out. If he ran towards the door it would be pointless since it was locked. There is a light comming in from above. Where there's about two broken windows hanging there. *A broken window means there must be some shards of glass around here* Newt thought. It wasn't a good thought and he didn't like ut but he had to do something to get away from this. 

Newt looked around to search for a shard. Minho was still looking at Gally making some confersation Newt couldn't make out. The other two behind them that Newt couldn't see who but he thought it was Nick and Winston was too busy grabbing their boner to even pay attention.

After a few moment searching he finally found one. Not too big but it was enough. He moved quietly as he reached out to the shard. He grabbed the shard and hid it behind his back. Minho looked at Newt suspiciously and walked towards him. He tried to put on his innocent face as Minho kneeled and neared his face to Newt's. 

Minho touched Newt's chin and stared at him. He neared his mouth to Newt's ear as he whispered. "Don't worry Newt. Soon you'll have the pleasure being fucked by me." The wind from Minho's mouth tickled Newt making him moan a little. Minho smiled devilishly as he touched Newt's legs. "Maybe we can try this position first." Minho said as he spread Newt's legs forcefully and pushed his hips between Newt's legs making Newt gasp and moaned aloud, Gally Nick and Winston groaned as they put their hands in their pants and started to stroke their cock. "I bet that shank couldn't turn you on like I do."

Newt moaned a little as Minho brushed his pants against Newt's. He tried to push away the pleasure he was starting to feel. He grabbed Minho's hand making the asian boy grin. "You like this don't you?" He said. He started to move his hips. "You like it when I do this don't you?"

"Hell no." Newt said. He bravened himself and kicked Minho's stomach making Minho fall back. The asian stood up and turned his back, he looked at Newt for a while before getting back to Gally. Newt quietly grabbed the shard from behind him and quickly stood up as he ran to Minho trying to stab him.

Minho quickly turn his back and grabbed Newt's arm. He pinned Newt on the wall and took away the glass. "And I thought you loved me at least not to hurt me physically." Minho said. He threw the shard behind and forced Newt out of his clothes.

"Darn it Min! You almost got me stabbed!" Gally shouted from behind. The asian looked back to give Gally a 'I don't care' look then back to raping Newt.

Newt struggled as he tried to get out of Minho's pinning. "I don't want to!" Newt shouted. "Let me go!" It was useless. Minho had already opened Newt's shirt and already started unzipping Newt's pants. 

Gally, Nick and Winston already got their clothes off and neared Newt. The three grabbed Newt's hands to stop him from trying to break free. Minho had started to open up his clothes and pushed Newt hardly on the wall. He turned Newt around and brushed his cock with Newt's ass.

"Stop this!" Newt yelled. Minho forced his cock into Newt's entrance. "N-no!" Newt moaned. It hurts. It wasn't like the one he had with Thomas. That one was slow, gentle and loving. This one was rough, forcing. Minho's big fat cock was thrusting in and out forcefully. "It hurts Min! Please!" Newt cried, little tears flowing out of his eyes.

Gally bend Newt's body and inserted his cock into Newt's mouth forcefully while Nick and Winston grabed Newt's hands and forced his to stroke their cock. Newt closed his eyes as he endure the pain. Gally's long cock hit Newt's throat back to back making Newt choke over and over. 

To make the rape worser Minho added some slaaping on Newt's ass as he fucked him deeply. The pain of every slap made Newt flinch. 

"You're so tight I love it." Minho said as he began trailing his hands towards Newt's chest and played with his nipples. "Enjoying it Newt?"

*No.* Was what Newt wanted to scream out if his mouth wasn't being fucked by Gally. His legs couldn't hold it and he fell down. 

/break/

Thomas and Teresa was walking through the hallway towards the school gate when they heard some grunting and running. They followed the voice and peeked inside the gym. They saw Newt being pulled away, his mouth being covered.

"We need to help him!" Teresa said.

Thomas just looked away and ignored her. He walked away from the gymnasium only to be stopped by Teresa. "Tom. He gave up his virginity to you. At least do this to say sorry." She said. "You were the one who went all bad mood and said to him the only way to show you that he truly loved you was by having sex with you."

He looked at Teresa with anger in his eyes. "He doesn't love me. He couldn't even choose me over mr. Sassy." He said.

"He loves you stupid!" Teresa yelled. "He slit his hand because of you, he had sex with you for shuck's sake! He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you!" She walked away and peeked at the gym once more. The shadows of the kidnappers was still seen from the door near the other side of the gym. "Whatever. If you won't help him I'll do it myself." 

Teresa left Thomas who was still lost in his thoughts and ran after the kidnappers. She followed their shadows every time they turn. Well that's when she got lost. The footsteps was still heard but it was kind of hard to know where they went when there's about a lot of turns in there and she had lost their shadows. 

"Teresa!" Someone called from behind her. Teresa turned to see Thomas running towards her and smiled. "I'm going to help." Thomas said.

"Well okay. That's great. Just one problem."

"That is?"

Teresa looked at the turns and frowned. "I lost them." She said getting a frown from Thomas. "I don't know where they went. This place has too many turns."

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked for a fewt steps. He looked around and pointed at a turn. "They went here." Thomas said. "I can feel it."

Teresa walked up to Thomas and nodded to her brother. "Then let's go." She said as she started to run through the hallway again.

/break/

Gally had pulled his cock out of Newt's mouth and went beside Minho. He inserted his cock inside Newt making the boy to moan in pain. Two big cocks inside his ass was too much.

"Oh yeah this is one great ass" Gally said as he finally got all of his cock in Newt. "So tight. Scream my name bitch" He grabbed Newt's hair and pulled it roughly.

Newt screamed loudly as Minho and Gally started to thrust in and out together. The grab he had on Nick and Winston's went tight and the two boys moaned with pleasure.

"Stop it please!" Newt pleaded but the fucking went on even rougher than before. "Please. Somebody.. Help me" he cried, he knew it was useless but at least he tried. The moment he finished the sentence the door swung open with a loud bang.

/break/

"Over here." Thomas said as he lead Teresa through the turns. His guts were telling him the people who take Newt was planning to do something to him. He picked up his pace as the sounds of the footsteps of the kidnappers became more distant.

They ran for like fifteen minutes until they stopped due to the stop of the footsteps. "Tom." Teresa whispered. Thomas peeked over the last turn they needed to use before going there.

He saw four guys and Newt standing in front of a door. The sound of the click and opening of the door was quite loud. He saw Newt being pushed in and followed by those four boys. He could recognize two of them. "Gally." He said. He looked back at Teresa. "This is bad."

"What's wrong? Why is it bad?" Teresa asked, a stream of panic covered her face.

"They're planning to rape him." Thomas said, he remembered what Gally had said about he and some other guys was planning to gangbang Newt. To make this worser? This time there's Minho. "And there's Minho."

Teresa gasped and looked over and saw the doors closing but not before she saw the familiar hairstyle. "I can't believe that guy! He's still the same motherfucking asshole I befriended a few months ago!" Teresa yelled. "I'm still confused why Newt still wanted to be near that boy. Me and Brenda already had enough with him."

"Less talking more rescuing." Thomas said. He went to the door and hear the lock sound. "Shit." He looked over the keyhole and saw Newt being harassed by Minho. "Oh no you didn't!" Thomas yelled as he tried to open up the doors forcefully.

"Thomas." Teresa said. Thomas ignored her kept trying to open up the door. "Thomas!" Teresa yelled once again. And she was ignored once more. Thomas tried pounding the door. 

He heard some moaning sounds and screaming from inside and peeked once more. Newt was already naked and being fucked against the wall. Two boys was holding his hands so he couldn't break free. "Get your filthy dick off of him!" Thomas yelled he punched the door once again.

"Thomas!" Teresa yelled louder than before. This time Thomas turned his head ad looke at her. 

"What?" Thomas asked. 

Teresa held her hair pin, the wired one. And rolled her eyes. "You know there's an easy way yo go this right?" She said as she pushed Thomas gently out of the way and tried to open up the door with her hair pin.

"You think a hair pin could help us out?" Thomas said. The moment he finished the sentence the door clicked and Teresa looked at him with a winning smile. "Oh." He said.

/break/

"Tommy.." Newt said weakly. He looked at the boy and his sister standing in front of their door.

Minho looked at Thomas and Teresa and sighed. "Go away. We're busy." Minho said as he continued fucking Newt. Gally stopped though. He pulled out his cock and looked at Thomas and Teresa.

"Let go of him." Thomas said angrily.

Minho, Gally, Winston and Nick laughed hard. "And if we don't?" Winston said. 

Thomas didn't answer and just stepped in and punched Winston hard making the boy unconscious. "Anyone want to be next?" Thomas said. Nick was the next one who stepped further and flew his fist to punch Thomas but he dodged it. Thomas countered him with a side kick, sending the boy flying and hit the wall.

Teresa went to Minho and punched Minho on the arm. Which took no effect though. Minho slid off of Newt making the blond to sigh in relief but couldn't move. His muscles was sore because of the roughness.

"I never liked you anyway." Minho said to Teresa as he tried to punch her.

Teresa snorted and dodged the punch. "You would punch a girl?" She said as Minho threw another punch which missed again. "You call that a punch?" 

Teresa slapped Minho hard on the face and started kicking. One hit his boner and he fell down holding his pride with his eyes closed. "Fuck! You bitch!" Minho screamed as he held his cock in pain.

Teresa went to Newt and grabbed his clothes. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped Newt put on his clothes. No response. Newt was too scared to even speak. 

Gally pushed Thomas down making the boy to fall down and hit the ground. He backed away as the bulky guy started to walk towards him with his fist clunched.

Thomas felt something cold on his hand as he backed away again. His back was already against the wall. He reised his hand a little to find a sharp shard underneath it. 

"No escape. No mercy" Gally said as he pulled his fist. Thomas grabbed the shard, closed his eyes and swung his hand. The next thing he knew was some blood on the tip of the shard and some dripping down from Gally's chest. "Shit!" Gally screamed as he held his chest which was covered with his blood. He backed away and fell to the ground.

Thomas while still having the shard on his hand helped Teresa get Newt up. Newt was already back to his clothes. They walked out of the room, Thomas was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back. Minho stood over him and growled. "You ruined my fun. You stole the guy I have been wanting to sleep with since the first day I met him." Minho said. Thomas gripped the shard and threw it to Minho who quickly dodged it and frowned. "You almost cut my dick off!"

"Well too bad. Could've saved the world from tiny little Minhoes." Thomas said as he clunched his fist and puched Minho making the asian fall back. Thomas quickly went to Teresa and helped her get Newt away from here. "Newt? Are you okay?" He asked along the way.

Newt looked at Thomas. The boy had taken Newt and carried him on his arms. Teresa was running besides him. "Tommy.." Newt whispered. "You.. Came.. Back.." he continued weakly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the book Gally was supposed to be stabbed. But I don't think this story should have that so I just made it bleed from the scratch.  
> *spoiler alert*  
> And the one where Minho said "you almost cut my dick off" was something that's in TDC but I changed the sentence.
> 
> If there's anything that doesn't go with the info in the book tell me!  
> Leave comments! Oh and kudos too! :*


	15. Do You Mind If I Slept Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's going to stay in Thomas's house.

Newt's eyes opened up suddenly as he took a deep breath. He looked at the ceiling and quickly recognized it. This was the same ceiling he looked at every time he was tutoring Thomas, the same celing he saw when he gave his virginity to Thomas.

"Newt! You're awake!" Thomas said as he quickly rushed to Newt's side. "I'm really sorry Newt. I shouldn't have forced you to pick between me and Minho. I should have believed that you truly love me. I'm sorry." He held one of Newt's hands, his lips were trembling as he tried to hold his tears.

"I.. I believe you Tommy. I forgive you." Newt coughed. "I love you." He said as he held Thomas's hands tight. His body was still weak he couldn't even move without feeling pain in his muscles.

"I love you too." Thomas sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. This is all my fault." He closed his eyes, his whole body was shaking. Newt forced himself up and touched Thomas's face.

He looked at Thomas weakly and smiled. "Don't you ever dare think that this is your bloody fault. Now stop crying you crybaby!" Newt said jokingly. Thomas let out a laugh then pecked Newt on the cheek. Newt laid himself back on the bed and Thomas right next to him. "I love seeing you lying on this bed."

Just before Thomas could reply, footsteps of someone running was heard followed with yelling. "Where is he? Where is my brother?". "He's in Tom's room." Another voice replied which Newt guessed was Teresa.

The door made a click sound just before it opened widely. Brenda quickly went to the bed and looked at her brother. "What happened to you?" She asked, she checked the bruises in his hands where Minho gripped so hard. "Who did this?! I swear when I find the one who did this I'll kill him!"

"Look Bren. I know you're being the big sister role and whatsoever but please, chillax. It's nothing bad, I promise." Newt said weakly. His hands still holding Thomas's.

"It's nothing bad?! Nothing bad?! I was told you passed out! The news gave me a heart attack!" Brenda yelled angrily. "Who did these to you?"

Teresa came in the room bringing some food from the kitchen and put it on Thomas's study desk. "Bren. You're worried I get it, I would be if it happened to my brother. But you yelling in rage won't do anything." She said. "And for your information it's Minho."

Brenda gave Teresa a glare and grunted. "I should have known! That's why he's always been so protective over Newt! He wanted to get into his pants! I knew I should have taken you away from him when I had the chance!" She yelled again, she held her head as she walked around Thomas's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine, Bren!" Newt said as he tried to get up again, Thomas tried to help steady him up. 

"And you passed out! What will happen if these two wasn't there? It could've been worse! And knowing Minho he would fuck you roughly as much as he wanted until he's satisfied!" Brenda yelled. Her breathing got heavier as he finished her last sentence, her face was red, like tomato red.

Thomas nudged his siter and whispered. "Well this is awkward." Teresa looked at him and he gave her a shrug. "Well maybe we should give you two some space.." Thomas said as he got off the bed, still holding Newt's hand.

"No. You two. Stay." Newt said pulling Thomas back on the bed. "And you Brenda. You're my big sister, yes. But you don't have to stick your nose in every problem I have! I get that you worry about me, I get it! But you need to give me a chance to take care of myself! You're not going to be by my side everytime, every second of the day. You're going to Stanford and I'll be left here. You can't keep going back and fort just because of the problems I have. Really Bren. I can take care of myself." 

"Oh." Brenda said. "Okay. I guess I'll leave you be for a while." Her tone was a little shocked mixed with a little pain and hurt. Newt didn't mean to blurt it out like that. He just wanted his sister to stop being overprotective.

Newt held out his hand trying to hold Brenda's but the older girl has already ran out. "Bren, wait!" Newt yelled. He looked over at Teresa who nodded and followed Brenda. 

Thomas put his arms around Newt to calm him down. The blond was staring at the door and let out a sigh. "She'll be fine. She's just in a shock you know? She's just surprised you said all of those things." Thomas said. "Now I need you to stop worrying and blaming yourself and start eating."

"I'm not blaming myself." Newt said, he took a piece of sandwich from Thomas and took a small bite. He looked over at Thomas who ha his eyebrow raised. "Okay. Maybe a little. Maybe I was a little bit too harsh.."

"No, you were not." A female voice said from the door. Brenda stepped in and sat next to Newt. "I'm the one who over reacted. I can't believe my baby brother is all grown up now." She said as she hugged Newt. "Now I'm sure I can leave you here without me around protecting."

Newt nodded and took another bite. "Thanks Bren." Newt said.

"For what?" Brenda asked.

"Well first of all for being my big sister." Newt said. He put down his sandwich and pulled Brenda for a hug. She just smiled as he returned the hug.

Moments passed and Brenda decided to take leave. "So do you want to go home with me or by yourself or would you rather stay here?" Brenda asked. "Looks like someone's hoping you would keep him company." She looked at Thomas who was staring at Newt the whole time.

"Wh-what? Bren!" Newt said sheepishly.

Teresa stepped in and smiled. "Well if Newt wanted to stay here for the night it's okay. I'm sure our parents will be okay as long as there are no moanings in the middle of the night." She said. 

"Hush!" Newt said, his face getting red. "We're not going to have sex! Right Tommy?"

Thomas held Newt's hands and whispered, well a little bit loud for a whisper. "Well depends. Do you want to do it again?" Thomas said, seducingly.

"Oh god Tommy!" Newt said.

"Well I guess you'd want to stay here for the night. I'll drop off some clothes later and tell mom and dad." Brenda said. She walked out to the front door, followed by the others. "So I'll be going now. Take care guys! Especially Newt! Oh and Thomas? If I hear any complaints from Newt that you're bad in bed I'll.."

"Bren!" Newt yelled. 

"Just kidding." Brenda laughed. She went in her car and started the engine. "Bye!" And she drove away.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stayed here?" Newt asked once they were back in the house. He was a little nervous.

Teresa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course it's okay. I'm pretty sure Thomas would love that anyway." She said nudging Thomas. The boy's face was turning red. "So I have a question. Why were you still sticking up with Minho?"

"I don't know.. He never did anything bad to me except the one recently.." Newt said. He sat on the nearest couch and stared at the ground. "You know Tommy? I dated him because I don't think we would work out. I was wrong. The more I try to ignore you, the deeper I fell for you."

"Well I do have that effect on people." Thomas said. Teresa slapped his arm making the boy to yell. "Ow!"

"Yeah. Real charming." Newt said, laughing.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking." Thomas said. "You fell for me. You love me. You have feelings for me. You had sex with me. Remember? 'Please be gentle. It's my first time.' Yeah. You gave me your virg-" He said but was stopped by Newt who had his lips pressed on Thomas's.

"Yeah I remembered. So I'll tell you this. If you keep on talking there won't be a second time." Newt whispered into Thomas's ears.

"I think I'm going to give you two some privacy." Teresa said. She walked out of the living room with a wide grin. "Boys."

Newt pulled Thomas back for another kiss, the other boy was quite surprised so he gasped a little before returning the kiss. Thomas picked Newt up and brought him to his room. He dropped Newt on the bed and locked the door.

"You're locking the door?" Newt said. "You think I will go away?"

"Perhaps." Thomas said as he went to Newt and pinned him on the bed. "Now let's continue shall we?" He leaned his face closer and began kissing Newt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight wasn't entertaining or whatever. I don't have any siblings so I never knew how a fight was like.
> 
> Leave comments!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough for you guys!


	16. I'm Here Don't Be Afraid

The kiss went on for so long until Thomas spreaded Newt's legs and pushed his hips gently until it was brushing Newt's. It was simillar to what Minho did. 

Newt pushed Thomas away roughly and sat straight up. "D-don't do that." Newt stammered. "Don't you ever do that again!" He looked at Thomas with fear in his eyes, his heart was thumping fast.

"Sorry Newt." Thomas said as he leaned closer to give Thomas another kiss but the blonde moved away.

Newt stood up and walked away. "Another time." He said weakly. Then he looked back at Thomas. "What if.. What if it happened again?"

"What? The rape?" Thomas asked, surprised. He stood up and walked closer to Newt. He held Newt's shoulders and pulled him close. "I won't let that happen again. Keep my word."

Newt laughed a little then he leaned his head on Thomas's shoulder. "You know you can't keep it. There's going to be a chance you're not there and this could happen again." Newt said. "I don't want you to make it a promise."

"You haven't changed at all." Thomas whispered. "I'm just surprised you're not in shock like the other teenagers who had been raped."

Newt pulled away and looked down at the floor. He flipped his arms and sighed. "I'm in shock alright. But I don't want to show it. I'm trying to hold it off. I'm not going to take my razor and start slitting again." Newt said. "It's a sign of weakness you know? I'm done with that Newt."

"But still.. Not even a little?" Thomas said then his eyes opened wide. He's scared. But he's pretending not to feel it. That's why he pushed Thomas away, it was something that happened in there when Newt was being raped. "Okay. We'll just cuddle tonight okay?"

Newt nodded and lied on the bed. Thomas next to him. He put his arms around Newt and pulled him closer, he could feel the blonde's hot breath and heart beat. He's been through too much. Poor innocent little Newt. Not long after his heartbeat became steady but things changed. Thomas felt something wet on his chest and looked at it. It was water. Newt was leaning his head to Thomas's chest and had started crying. His body was shaking.

The door opened and Teresa walked in. She brought some of Newt's clothes and placed it on Thomas's study table without making much noise. Then she walked out and left the two alone.

The two never came out though so Teresa went in to give them dinner. Newt was already asleep all curled up like a baby still leaning his head to Thomas's chest. "How is he?" Teresa whispered.

"He's fine." Thomas said as he ate dinner. "He's just been through a rough day." He looked at Newt who was still sleeping and touched his cheeks. "Should he go to school tomorrow?"

Teresa shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think that's a good idea Tom. What if he met Minho? Or Gally and those other two rapers?" Teresa said. "He could go all histerical."

"But he's going to insist on going to school tomorrow Teresa." Thomas replied. He was really hungry so the plate was already half empty. He looked up Teresa who made a thinking look.

She looked over at the sleeping Newt and sighed. "Well.. If he insists then we have to let him. But we have to be with him every second. Otherwise Brenda would kill me." She said. "He's a strong boy you know. He never let out his emotions in public. Always in secret. When no one was watching." Her thought went back to when Newt had broken up with Aris, the needle incident. 

Thomas nodded and gave his plate to Teresa. The whole plate was clean. Thomas drank a glass of water Teresa had brought and went back lying on the bed, putting his arms back aroud Newt.

The next day Newt was already up and ready before Thomas even woke up. Since the sun has just risen he decided to go and took a hot bath, maybe erase the stress e had in his mind. It was still the same though.. He was still surprised Minho would dare to do that, yeah he knew that Minho was a wolf but he never thought Minho would even dare to do.. That.

He lied his head and closed his eyes. The warmness of the water calmed him down. He sunk himself slowly inside the tub. Just a few minutes after he close his eyes the door swung open and a familiar brunet came in. Newt's eyes quickly opened and he quickly pulled the shades. 

"Shit. Oh my. I don't. I didn't mean." Thomas stammered but he didn't go out.

"Bloody hell! Tommy! Don't you knock?!" Newt yelled as he let his head out to see him. Thomas was stunned looking at Newt and his face turned red, just like a tomato. "I can't believe you just barged in!"

"Well I.. Uhh.." Thomas said sheepishly, he looke down at the floor before looking at Newt. "Well you should have locked the door!" He reasoned. 

"Well you should have.." Newt said but he was out of thoughts. He looked at Thomas and frowned. "What are you still doing here? Get out!"

"This is my bathroom." Thomas said. Newt closed the shower curtains and sunk his body back in. Thomas walked towards the tub and opened the curtains a little. "What's wrong Newt?". The blonde was holding his legs and stared at the wall. "Hey." Thomas said as he sat down at the edge, he ignored the water and wet feeling on his pants. "I was just kidding."

"It's not that." Newt said, making Thomas to give him a concerned look. He ignored it and closed his eyes. The brunet put his hand on Newt's shoulder but the blonde shook his head. Thomas stood up and went to the door, Newt thought he was going to leave but.. The door was closed.. And locked. Thomas was still there, he opened up his clothes and went inside the bath tub. "What are you doing?"

Thomas didn't answer and sat down. He pulled Newt closer and hugged him. "You're save here with me." Thomas whispered and Newt leaned his head to Thomas's chest. The two kept doing that until someone knocked on the bathroom. Thomas went out of the tub and put on his clothes. Newt followed after that. 

When they opened up the door Teresa was on the other side, she looked surprised looking at the two of them inside the bathroom together. "Did you?" She asked. Thomas shook his head and went out, holding Newt's hands.

Newt looked up at the clock and sighed, one more hour before school starts. They were inside the bath tub for so long his hands were all wrinkly. He went to his bag and checked it up. Nothing was gone, his phone, his books, his pencil case all there. 

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Thomas said from behind him. Newt took a deep breath before turning back to look at him. "If you don't want to I can-"

"I want to." Newt interupted. "What time do you go?"

"Usually now." Thomas said. "I want you to be really sure about it. I don't want-"

"I said I wanted to right? I'm sure about it. Don't worry Tommy."

Thomas nodded and picked up his car keys, then the two went inside the car and drove to school. Thomas couldn't stop worrying about the blonde. What if the boy met Minho and it happened again? One sure thing is that boy won't stop until he gets what he wants. Newt was hiding his fear he knew it, his body was shaking the moment they arrived in the school.

"I'll be going now." Newt said as he walked away leaving Thomas. "Bye." But Thomas held his hand and looked at him. "I'll be fine. I promise." Thomas didn't want to but.. He nodded, he kept looking at Newt until he was out of his sight. His heart was beating aloud. Afraid of what will happen to the boy.

Newt walked towards his locker and put some of his books inside. The ones he didn't have the lessons today. There was a mirror hanging inside and he checked himself up. Then someone appeared behind him, he could see it through the reflection of the mirror.

"Go away Minho." Newt said.

Minho laughed and touched Newt's waist. "What? I didn't hear you honey." He said.

"Go away!" 

Minho moved his hands down to Newt's hips and pressed his to Newt's ass. "Oh Newt. I know you missed my cock, just say it. We can do this right here. Just like this." Minho said with a seducing tone as he moved his hips making it look like they were fucking. "I'm going to fuck you right here right now bitch."

Newt turned his body around, his face was full of anger and sadness mixed into one. Then his hand flew hard and a loud slap sound was heard while Newt's hand landed on Minho's cheek. "Stay the hell away from me you son of a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so.. Yeah I don't really know anything about rape. I just know that they were done by force and the victim had never wanted to do it.
> 
> Thanks for the reader who gave his (I think you're a boy from what I saw on the name. Sorry if I'm wrong!) thoughts on the last chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this couldn't make up the flaw of the last chapter or maybe I have made it worser. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry again guys!
> 
> Leave your comments!


	17. Diary, Diary On My Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who had read this chapter I've added some things in here so feel free if you want to read again :)

Tommy doesn't need to know what happened in school. Minho went away right after the slap, he did give Newt one last look that could mean either, 'you're going to regret this' or 'I'll be back'. Problems. Why does this have to happen to Newt?

Right in the school Newt had tried to avoid Thomas, well wouldn't call it avoiding since Newt haven't seen him all day. Well it's kind of good, he didn't have to answer any of Thomas's questions. And he needed some time alone anyways.

He went home right after the bell rang. He didn't even bother about his heavy bag or his books. He just brought it all straight to home, even the ones he didn't need for the next day.

As Newt arrived home he quickly went up to his room and closed the door. The blonde sat on his study table and held his head. It hurts, it felt like something is eating his brain. And his heart, felt like a thousand knifes were dug deep inside.

His phone rang and Thomas's name came up. He won't answer it, he's not ready, not in the mood. It went straight to voice mail.

_Newt? Hey, it's me Thomas. Where were you? I searched for you in school but I couldn't find you. Look if you can't handle your fear I don't want you to force yourself. Promise me you'll be strong and won't do anything reckless. I love you._

"Tommy.. I can.. But.." Newt said weakly to himself. "I'm not forcing anything. I just don't want you to worry about me.. Please, Tommy. Please. I love you."

Newt went to his bag and pulled out his diary. He opened the last page he had written and grabbed his pen. He started writing all his feelings down inside the book.

_Dear diary,_

_Hey.. It's been a while. A lot has happened after the last time I wrote. I love Thomas, yes. But.. I don't need him to watch my back all the time you know. Minho, Gally and two other jocks raped me yesterday. It really did wreck me. I'm scared to death of them. I even gave Minho a slap on his bloody cheek. But I choose to hide that I'm afraid. I can.. I think I can do it. But I need Thomas to stop worrying about me. It's the fifth call he did today after he dropped me and we split up at school. I get he's trying to protect me but please. I don't want him to get into trouble just because of me._

Just as he wrote the last line the door creaked open and his mom came in the toom wearing a surprised expression. "Newt? I thought you would be with Thomas and Teresa today?" She asked.

They must not have told Brenda about him going to school. Can't blame them. His sister would get all over-protective and forced him to go back home. And if they didn't tell Brenda which means his mother doesn't know too.

"Oh.. I thought maybe I should go back today. You know study and my other clothes are here." Newt lied.

His mother didn't seem to believe it though. She went to Newt's bed and sat down. "Newt. Don't lie to me." She said. Yep she didn't buy it. "Brenda told me about minho and those three bullies. Do you want me to call a lawyer and bring this issue to the court?" She put her hand on Newt's head and brushed it.

"No. No mom. I don't want anyone especially Minho to get into jail or any kind of trouble. I know you probably want to bring this to court but please don't okay mom?" Newt said weakly.

"Okay. I won't. But are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm okay.. I just need more time to heal." Newt said. "Thomas is really worried about me.."

"I know." His mother replied. Newt looked over at his mother, his eyes widened. "I could tell. That boy really likes you, he cares for you, he loves you darling."

Newt nodded. "Yeah he is huh?" Newt said with a smile. "But I don't want him to worry about me all the time. Yeah I got raped and all but this is my fight.. I don't want to drag him into it. What if Minho came to me and Thomas beat him up? I don't want him to get trouble because of me."

"I'll just tell you this honey. Those kind of boys rarely come in to your life." Then she stood up with a smile and left Newt alone in his room once again.

Newt collected his thoughts an looke back at his diary.

_Hey diary. Mom just gave me another advice. She said boys like Thomas rarely comes into my life. Yeah that is true. Boys who cares and loves you comes once in a long time. Most of them.. Either they only care for you but they don't love you (they treat you like a brother or something) or they do love you but never cared for you. Tommy is both of those two special qualities._

_Diary, diary on my desk.. I'm telling this one thing and it's coming from the deepest part of my heart. I'm in love with Thomas. I'm deeply in love with him. I love you Tommy.. I really do._

_______________

 

Thomas was walking with Ben. His mind was somewhere else though.. He can't stop it, he couldn't stop thinking about Newt. He haven't seen the boy since the split up before school starts and Newt haven't answered any of his calls. He wanted to go straight to the principal's office and just tell what happened. About Newt, about Minho, Gally and the other two shanks. But.. Problem is.. There's no prove. And even if they did have the evidence Newt wouldn't want that. The boy wouldn't want anyone suffer in jail, one of the many reasons Thomas fell for him. His kind heart.

"Hey Thomas? Hello? Earth to Thomas?" Ben said, he waved his hand in front of Thomas making the boy to go back to reality. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Thomas shook his head and gave Ben a fake smile. "Nothing nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that."

Ben shook his head. "I know when you're lying Thomas." Ben said as he put his arm around Thomas. "Is it about Newt?" Thomas gave him a look, it took a while but the boy finally nodded. That smile he had put on earlier was gone and turned into a frown. "Yeah. I heard he was bullied until the boy was scared for his life. I can't believe anyone could do anything that cruel."

How could Minho and those shanks do anything that cruel? Newt did have a hot body but that doesn't mean he deserves to be raped. Wait.. what? Did Ben just say bully? "Did you just say that he was bullied?" Thomas asked. Now it's Ben who was frowning. The boy nodded and gave Thomas a look that was kind of like a _'don't tell me you haven't heard that'_ look. "Who told you that?"

"Minho." Ben said calmly.

Thomas's eyes widened as he hear the name. "Since when are you and Minho talking? Hell since when are you friends?" He asked with a frown. That earned a troubled look from Ben. Oh god. Don't tell me. No no that's impossible. There's no way Ben would want to.

"Uhh.. We met in a café and talked a little.." Ben replied but his tone wasn't convincing. The boy was lying, he's hiding something. Now Thomas was getting suspicions . There's no way that they met in a café and just talk about something, especially about Newt without having at least a little history between them.

"I know when you're lying too Benjamin." Thomas said. Tension was felt between the two of them now. Thomas was going to know the truth. About what's really happening between his best friend and Minho. "Tell me Ben." He stopped. Thomas gulped before letting out the rest. "Are you.. Are you still a virgin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and maybe boring (or maybe this one is bad?) for you guys.. I haven't got any inspiration for this chapter except for this.. 
> 
> If you guys want me to maybe I don't know rewrite this chapter please do tell!
> 
> Leave comments :)


	18. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV

Minho and I were lying on the bed together, all undressed and looking at each other, there was one thing floating on my mind from the second I had opened up his boxers and saw his cock, I got some weird feeling that it was sore or something but the asian boy didn't scream out or curse when I touched it roughly.

And when he fucked me it was still rough just like how he usually fucks me. This time was different though. The way he was fucking me was more wild and angry, he even chained me and did S&M to me. 

/flashback/

"Hey." I said as I got in his bedroom, he was already undressed and was already stroking his cock. He looked at me with a plain face and got up, walked towards me and ripped off my clothes. He didn't even bother closing the door.

He forced me down on my knees and saw his big cock. I stared at it for a while, unsure about sucking it. "Why are you taking so long? Hurry up and suck it!" He yelled at me and put his hands on my head, I grabbed his boner and stroked it a few times before putting it in my mouth. 

There were fire on his eyes. "I'm fucking you raw tonight." He said to me, right after he was satisfied with his cock being sucked he threw me to the bed and as I turned around he already had chains and a whip on his hands. Without waiting at all he went to me and tied my hands with those chains and began whipping me.

"Minho so rough.." I moaned out as he began fucking me, it seems he had already spread lube on his cock but it felt different, not just because the chains or the whip. "Oh God, harder Min! Fuck me harder!"

"You like it? Maybe that's because I'm not wearing condom." Minho whispered in my ear. That took me by surprise. He wasn't using condom? It got me scared a little but it felt so good I quickly ignored my fear.

"You're not wearing? Oh fuck!" I moaned out as Minho thrusted his cock deeper in my ass. You can guess the rest of what happened. 

\---

"Are you okay?" I asked after a few moments of silence, his anger seemed to die down a little but I couldn't help but get curious. "You seem different."

The boy gave me a smile and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm okay." He said. "I'm just worried about Newt." He still has feelings for the blonde, I knew it. The boy had left him, that's all I knew. I never bothered asking Thomas (since he was being tutored by Newt) or Minho how it happened or anything about that, I just followed the gossip and go with it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when he said he was worried I got a feeling that his answer wasn't going to be good. That boy had been bullied for a long time now by different boys, most of them wanted to get in his pants and sleep with him. What if one of those shanks actually did that?

Minho's answer was different though thank God. "He was bullied until that blonde got scared for his life. I don't know by who though, I heard they bullied him in a group and it wasn't pretty. He was traumatized." He said. That wasn't even better than the one I thought.

Who would do something that cruel? I mean you can bully someone but you can't do it so bad it made the person bullied become traumatized. I imagined Newt's behavior right now.. No no, not good. Especially after Thomas told me that he slit his arms a few weeks ago just because of heartbreak. 

I just hoped that boy would be alright.

/break/

The boy was fine though after I saw him in school with Thomas and Teresa before the boy walked away alone, Thomas seemed so worried. I don't know what happened next to him though. 

Later that day I met Minho and saw his cheeks were red, looks like somebody just slapped him hard. I walked up to him and frowned. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Some shank hit me hard." He said, I put my hand on the sore and the boy flinched. "Don't touch it!" I pulled back my hand and nodded. 

"Have you gave it some ice?" I asked him.

"It's a hit not a tootache Ben." He said calmly. "I don't need ice. It's not like my tooth is going to fall off."

And even later that day I walked together with Thomas. His body was there but his mind was flying off somewhere else. Looks like he's thinking about Newt.

"Hey Thomas? Hello? Earth to Thomas?" I said, waving my hand in front of Thomas making the boy to go back to reality. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Just to check if my guess was right.

Thomas shook his head and gave me a smile. "Nothing nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that." He said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I know when you're lying Thomas." I said as I put my arm around him. "Is it about Newt?" and Thomas gave me a look, it took a while but the boy finally nodded. That smile he had put on earlier was gone and turned into a frown. "Yeah. I heard he was bullied until the boy was scared for his life. I can't believe anyone could do anything that cruel."

He looked at me, if it was possible he's frowning even more. "Did you just say that he was bullied?" Thomas asked. Now it was my turn to frown. I nodded and gave Thomas a look that was kind of like a 'don't tell me you haven't heard that' look. "Who told you that?" He asked me again.

"Minho." I replied, calmer than I was planning.

His eyes widened as he heard me saying the name. "Since when are you and Minho talking? Hell since when are you friends?" He asked with a frown. Uh oh, this is bad. 

"Uhh.. We met in a café and talked a little.." I replied but my tone wasn't convincing. Damn it. 

"I know when you're lying too Benjamin." Thomas said. Tension was felt between us now. Thomas was going to know the truth. About what's really happening between me and Minho. "Tell me Ben." He stopped. I can hear Thomas gulp before letting out the rest. "Are you.. Are you still a virgin?"

What kind of question is that?! Why is he asking about my love live? "What the hell?!" I yelled out, trying my best to sound offended. "Why should you know about my sex live?!"

"Just answer the question Ben. Are you a virgin or not?" He said, I felt my cheeks slowly burning, please no. "You're blushing." Damn it! 

"All right! I'm not a virgin anymore! Why do you need to know?!" I said.

"Who took it from you?" He asked me again. God damn it Thomas! Why is he asking these stuffs? I decided to shut my mouth and ignored the boy. "Is it Minho?"

"If yes why?" I said sarcastically.

"He raped Newt with three other boys." He said and it hit me like a thousand bricks. Impossible. There's no way, he's lying. Minho wouldn't do that, would he?

"Impossible."

"I'm not lying." He insisted.

"You're lying." I said before I turned my back and ran away, ignoring Thomas's calling and yelling. I just can't believe it. It was impossible. I didn't care where I was running to, I just needed to go away. Then one step made me regret it. I fell down a deep hole, and the last thing I heard was Thomas's voice screaming my name as my body fell down and landed on the ground. Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... This chapter hurts me.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Leave your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This is the first Maze Runner fic I've made! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave me comments, kudos and thoughts!


End file.
